Fists and Thighs
by mainki
Summary: violence, lemon, rape, ItaSasu, incest in later chapters. Violent Itachi makes Sasuke do bad things.Warning for strong violent scenes and content.
1. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER 1._

_I hate sex. I hate porn. And I hate my brother. But most of all I hate cameras._

I am laying on the floor shirtless, pants down. My hand is awkwardly sliding up and down my half-erect member. Itachi is sitting on the bed half a meter away from me, observing me curiously with his digi-Kodak. He's beaten me to a half dead state and enjoyed every single bit of it.

"Make it look like you are enjoying it", Itachi hisses at me while walking around and taking shots from all possible angles, playing with lightning, zoom and focusing on whichever part of my action he thinks will sell best.

I hate him for that and I wonder if he is aroused of such a perverse expression of body language, but his pants are hanging loose. He follows my gaze and next moment he thrashes me hard with his fist in my stomach beating out all the air from my abused almost broken body. I choke.

"Sick whore", he spits me in the face, not forgetting to press the button on his camera. I wipe the spit with a shaking hand thinking how much I hate him and I would not hesitate to kill him, if he was not my brother and my only family left in this world. Itachi had killed them all. Every one of them, leaving me like gourmet dessert to the very end.

Suddenly his foot is placed on my throat and he slowly presses it down. I feel my face turning dark red and my eyes are about to escape the orbits. I can neither cough nor blink.

"You are a fucking sick whore", Itachi repeats, hatred in his voice, just before he lets go and casually walks back to the bed. I choke with air, lungs bursting.

"Now. Don't make me mad, little brother. I haven't got a single good shot yet. Make it happen". And he throws a bunch of porn magazines in my face that hit me lightly but painfully.

I pick one by one, turning the pages, planning the details of Itachis' murder instead of getting horny. Itachi sees that nothing is happening down there and he is far from happy. I feel he's going to punch me again if I don't do something, urgently.

¨The sluts on glossy pages are ugly and men I don't even want to look at. They all make me sick. Itachi puts his camera aside and is already approaching me. I crouch into a ball, scared to death, waiting for the inevitable.

I feel him smiling as he keeps observing me like that. Then he spits out two words I want to hear the least

"Call her!"

I hesitate for a blink of an eye watching his knuckles turn white in rage and I do as he commands. I call my girlfriend.

She lives across the road and rushes to me like a good puppy at first request. Soon I can hear a triple knock at the front door and Itachi goes to answer it. I know it's her.

I hear how they kiss greedily, moaning and grumping in the hallway and how he smacks her ass, giving her dirty compliments about her whory appearance. I can hear how he slides his hand under her skirt, and she giggles at that. It's all happening just at the very doors to my room where I am trying my best to wake up to life my non-cooperative cock. Somehow I manage just before they both walk in.

She is waving her wide hips from side to side as she walks, probably thinking he looks sexier that way. I can see her non-modest underwear is slightly off the place, obviously thanks to Itachis' hospitality.

'Oh, I see you are horny, Sasuke-kun', she greets me and lowers herself next to me onto the floor, covering my lips in a disgusting mix of chewing-gum tasting saliva. I hear the clicking sound next to my ear again and all my hard work falls down, in vain.

Itachi shoots me a warning glare that promises very painful consequences for my part. Then he helps her from her clothing, playfully pinching her skin in some places and she squeaks at that panting and false-moaning. Then Itachi pushes her down on the knees to rise me up with her well skilled mouth. It helps and soon I forget about Itachi and his camera and all my troubles.

Some moments later my girlfriend is laying under me and my thighs and knees ache of all the hard work when we are finished. Itachi comes closer and pats me on the head as if I were a dog who eventually earned a nice word from his owner.

"Good boy!"

He looks satisfied, but it's not physical pleasure. It's much stronger, in his eyes. Neither his face nor his body betray anything about him. I thief-glance below his waist again, but his trousers are as loose as before. He didn't even get excited!

I get off my girlfriend giving her a brief kiss on the lips. She must think it is love. I think it's mating. And for Itachi it must feel like hate. He hates me. He is my only family, my only brother, my only friend. I swear, I will kill him one day.


	2. Chapter 2 Blood and Piss

**Chapter 2. Blood and Piss**

Today was my one lucky day. I slept rough, suffering half a night from the pains inflicted on me the previous day. And the rest ungenerous amount of hours left before waking up I was deep in nightmares that I couldn't remember in the morning.

Cold sticky sweat was covering me from head to toe. My hair was stuck to my face and neck, irritably tickling and giving me paranoia of some multi-legged insects crawling all over my scalp.

But this was not all. I felt that my entire body was black and blue and covered in lumps and bumps in the places where my brother was especially thorough with leaving his 'trademark stamps' on me.

My throat felt dry and I tried to lift myself on to my elbow, grunting while turning to one side, when I made an unpleasant discovery. I had wet my bed in a sleep.

Shit, this never happened before. Not since I was a kid. Being nineteen now pissing the bed meant only one thing, there was something terribly wrong with my body, or with my head, but most probably both.

Gritting my teeth in pain and trying to persuade my own body to move off the bed, I wondered for the millionth time, why on earth had I been taking it from Itachi during all these years. Why?

Thinking back to the days when our parents were still alive I had it easier then. Itachi used to beat me up every now and then, but never as severely and violently as he did the recent five or so years.

I remember the night after the funeral, I was laying on top of the cold white marble plate that had the name of my father and mother engraved on it, when Itachi came. He had not appeared for the funeral as he was the one to blame for it, having slaughtered the entire clan out of some only- to- him- known reason.

I was alone at the cemetery, weeping like a child I was, in my thirteenth year of age, I was left now without anybody in this world. I don't know who I was crying more about, my poor dead parents or myself. Or maybe Itachi, who disappeared suddenly after the massacre to escape justice.

Itachi lifted me up by the collar and seated me in front of him, on the ground. Why do so many things my brother does to me make me feel like a dog or an object? He looked at me smiling for an instant and then simply said

"Well, it's only us two left now, little brother. You know what that means, don't you?"

I hesitated without answering, stupidly staring at him, not knowing whether to cry, or to hide or to try to kill him for what he had done. He didn't seem to need any words from me anyway as he abruptly hit me across the face so hard that for the next long seconds I could hear and see ringing buzzing stars. Yes, I could hear the 'ringing stars'. And see them. I flew a couple of meters away and as I hit the ground I felt his hand on my neck and the low familiar voice said to me

"You can run, little brother. Hate me, detest me. Live your poor insignificant life. Then one day come to me and we shall sort it all out"

I don't know what that feeling was. I simply don't know. I grabbed his hand with both of mine , tears streaming down my swelling cheek, into the cracked lip.

"Please, aniki. Don't leave me."

The thought of being left all alone scared me worse than death itself. It terrified me. I couldn't stand it. It's better to live with him, who was to blame for all rather than to be alone, not needed by anybody. Just me and the cold white stones instead of the parents.

Itachi frowned and stared at me with curiosity, i thought I saw amusement flicker in his eyes. He was considering something.

"Very well", he said at last. "You will do as I say from now on. And don't you dare not to."

His tone said it all, I gulped. But somehow I felt relief. He would spare my life at least for now. And I was not alone.

What did I get myself into? I didn't know at that time. I still desperately hoped to find a reason behind my brothers' doings, but I couldn't afford to tempt fate blindly and just ask him why he had killed them all.

That night we left Konoha for good. We never returned. I never saw my parents' graves again.

Now laying on the bed , in my own piss and blood I still wonder if I should have let him kill me that night. He would have done it without hesitation. I was a naïve child then. Not anymore.

Now I am nineteen. And I will avenge myself one day. First I will have to make it to the tap and drink.

N/A: hey, it's just the beginning. Any comments on this one?


	3. Chapter 3 Rain and Cum

**Chapter 3. Rain and Cum**

I was walking down the hill, knowing exactly what I would do tonight. I didn't want to do it, but I felt like I had to. It was a sort of ritual for me, to prove myself that I _was _something in this life, not just a toy, not just a thing for sale my brother made me into.

It was the beginning of the week, tuesday and at 2 am the streets were empty and dark.

I was pacing for an hour now and it was starting to get chilly in the air. I was moving silently, going towards the smaller and poorer part of town. It was nothing to be seen and heard besides some accidental homeless animals and rats digging and rattling in garbage containers by the sides of the road. My destination point was in industrial area where nothing was functioning during night hours. Except for one building.

In some half an hour more I walked down a small path that lead through the bushes down the river. It was a shortcut, to avoid the motorway.

When I reached my destination point I stopped and hid myself behind the corner of an old garage, opposite the two-stored red brick workshop and waited. Soon I saw the front door open with a loud squeak and several young girls came out, laughing and speaking loudly. They were all workers from the textile factory going home after late shift.

There was a group of them, maybe ten and they were moving together towards the main road where an old buss was already waiting to pick them up and drive back to town.

I held my breath in, it was all up to fate now to decide what happens next. This ritual I had repeated for almost three months now, once a week. I would hide myself around the corner, watch the women finish their shift, then observe them walk up to the bus and disappear from my sight.

If there was one chance, only once they would leave one of them behind, I thought to myself.

I wasn't sure what exactly I wanted to do then.

The girls were all of the same or close to the same age, not younger than sixteen and not more than twenty, all as I suspected were illegal immigrants or working on the black factory without any rights. That was what I said to myself. They started their working day early, before sunrise and finished late, always picked by the same bus at the same time.

I couldn't see their faces clearly, but they was something attractive in the idea of suddenly capturing one of them and ...and what then? I gulped.

I felt tiny beads of sweat forming above my lip and slightly stinging my torn by my brothers' fists flesh. I held the breath in again, watching the group of the girls like a predator hypnotizing the prey with non-blinking eyes.

I saw the last one of them climbing onto the bus, then it closing the doors and moving away, leaving dusty cloud after its wheels.

Except for me, the street was empty now.

I waited a bit more then took a chestful of cold night air and closed my eyes, leaning aganst the brick wall of the house.

What a fuck am i doing? I said to myself aloud. _Why _am i doing it?

I felt the breeze starting to pick up and the first drops of rain hit me with a ringing sound on the head. I stood for a while, enjoying the freshness, feeling my infatuation disappear with every raindrop smashing against my face. I opened my eyes, gathered my thoughts and started moving towards home.

In some minutes it started pouring down, flashing and thundering somewhere very close. I had to flee to hide myself in the nearest place- it was an abandoned warehouse, a half destroyed block building without windows and a partly survived roof.

The flash cut the sky just above the bus stop and I suddenly saw a running fragile figure who was desperately waving her hands at the already disappeared buss.

I waited to see what happens next feeling my limbs starting to get numb as I pressed the fists (subconsciously) against the cold wall behind my back. There was no sign of anyone else around, so she came to the middle of the road, turning her head in both directions, hoping to spot any traffic or lights. She looked uncertain in which direction to move.

She didn't stay there long though, as the rain was intensifying and thunder sounded so close and frequent that the girl rushed in search for a refuge my direction.

I felt my heart stop. My first reaction was to get deeper inside, blending with the concrete columns and old rusty junk and not let the girl spot me. But I hesitated and she seemed to have noticed me, as she raised up her hand, waving and screaming something that I couldn't make out. Not like I tryed either. I was paralized and silently watched the girl nearing me with her every step.

I couldn't take my eyes off her thin yellow summer dress that was already soaked, sticking tight to her beautiful body, I could see non matching color of her underwear, pink downstairs and light on top. She was wearing shoes on small heels. I felt my hands starting to shiver , either of coldness from the wet clothing I had on or of some other reason.

"Oh, i thought I was stuck here alone. It's so scary!", the girl rushed through the empty doorway, hiding from the rain next to me. The fork of lightning suddenly cut through the sky blinding us both for an instant.

"Hn. The storm. It was not predicted." I said and looked at the girl almost appologetically while she was wringing her long below waist coal wet hair.

The girl nodded and laughed awkwardly, almost nervously before she asked.

"Oh, do you know how to get to town from here? You see I have missed my buss and I don't really know which way to go...or maybe you have a car? Do you live here not far?"

I frowned at the amount of questions. But yeah, one couldn't really blame her, it was night, who fucking knows where, and I was a stranger male hiding from the rain in the old warehouse

"I live in town. I can show you the way when it stops raining." was all I said

The girl gave me a smile. It was a genuine kind smile but I didn't answer it, turning my head away, watching the rain.

I felt her studying look on me as she seated herself on the floor stretching her wet yellow skirt over bent knees. I felt like it would be better if I sat down too. Maybe even say something nice and calming, try to become friends with her, tell her about my daily life, maybe about Itachi.

Instead I made a step towards the girl and took her by the elbow, made her get up on the feet as I pressed her against the wall.

She stared at me in shock and then realized something I didn't realize myself.

She shrieked terrified and started fighting desperately, trying to push me away. Her wet dress tore easily and she howled in full voice, slicing me with fingernails across the face, aiming for whatever she could reach to make me let go.

I caught her hand. But then she started biting me and it really hurt so I had no other choice but to hit her. I didn't want to do it, just there was no other way. Though I didn't punch her hard, she wobbled a bit and then hit the floor and went quiet. I leaned over her, checking the pulse was present.

Then my hand slid over her wet décolleté, burning my fingers against her naked skin. I ripped the rag off her, freeing her gorgeous young well-formed body leaving it exposed to me.

With one hand I tore off her tiny pink panties, admiring the bush of dark curly pubic hair, then I spread her legs open and started stroking myself to life. It didn't take long. The scene was both sick and erotic.

I felt desire of smelling and tasting her skin wash over me, but I resisted. i didn't want to kiss her open lips and explore her mouth with my tongue as I used to do it with my girlfriend. I didn't want to stroke her or give pleasure to her. I wanted to hurt her, use her, and fuck her violently. Yes, all I wanted it is to thrust into her and pump her full of my sperm and there was nothing she could do to prevent it.

I stood on my knees on the concrete floor as I lifted the unconscious girls' legs over my thighs and waited. My cock was as hard as it could get and I spat over two of my fingers and inserted them into my prey. She didn't move, but I suddenly felt so good that I had to bite my lip not to come and squeeze the base of my close to exploding cock while holding my breath in.

When I felt it go away, I found her hole with the head of my erect member and entered abruptly, hurting myself and hopefully her as well. I started trusting with such strength and speed into her that I felt my own knees grind to blood against the gravel on the ground. The girl was still unconscious and I had to work her passive heaps, just the way I liked it, in the brutal pace of mine. It didn't take long until I felt I couldn't hold it any longer and I screamed loudly as I released.

I felt my hot cum pumping into her, my body convulsively shaking in spasms of this overwhelming pleasure. Then I fell crushing on top of her heavily panting as I let go off her legs and they landed like lifeless loaves of bread with a strange thud when hitting the ground.

I felt like I was dead. It was all in bright white light around me and there was no way I could feel my own body. I could feel neither my abused body, nor my pleasured body.

As the minutes ran I was laying listening to the monotonous beating of her heart. Eventually I felt my now already relaxed and thinned member slide out of her, dripping and leaking sticky juice over her still motionless legs. Then I checked her pulse again. She was alive. Unconscious but alive. I squeezed the last drops from my cock with the right hand, covering the fingertips with the sticky seed, then I pressed my covered fingers against her lips and wiped them over her face. She was beautiful this way. It was my parting present.

Then I got off her and pulled my trousers up. It was still raining, but not as hard as before. I cast one last glance at the girl. She was still attractive to me, with her legs slightly open and her hairy bush covered in my cum. I had to resist the temptation of turning back and doing it again.

I admired her for an instant as I wanted to keep all the details in my memory.

Then I turned away abruptly and walked out under the rain. I felt good. Satisfied.

:::::::::::::::::

When I walked through the doors I saw Itachi standing in the hallway. He'd been waiting for me.

"Where have you been? " he asked me coldly but I wasn't scared. I think for the first time in many many years I smiled from the bottom of my heart and just ignored him.

"Hn".

Itachi didn't let me enter my room. He grabbed me by the elbow and turned me facing him as he repeated his question in a venomous voice. I felt like laughing into his face but managed to resist the temptation and just pushed him away, lightly. Though, he hit the wall with his back and stared at me in shock. I turned away from him. He was of no interest to me now.

"Tch. I need a shower. So don't push it, brother " was all I said before stepping into my room and locking the door behind. Then i slid onto the floor.

My first thought. What. Was. That?! Itachi will kill me now!

But as i heard his steps move away from my room, when another terrifying thought hit me.

What. Have. I. Done?!


	4. Chapter 4 Me and Itachi

**Chapter. 4. Me and Itachi.**

I was sitting on the floor, clutching and ripping at my hair, and that _really_ hurt.

"What have I done. Oh my God. What have I done?!"

Suddenly I felt an unsupressable urge and my body convulsively extracted the contents of my stomach onto the floor. Repeatedly. I coughed. And vomited. Panting heavily I mentally ordered myself to take deep breaths and calm myself down.

As soon as I closed my eyes I saw her face in front of me, smiling, asking for the directions of the town, raindrops running down from her wet shiny forehead, down her neck and blending with soaking material of her dress. My stomach twisted viciously and I fell on my knees, embracing my bursting ribs with both arms, tears stinging my scratched cheeks. My_ scratched-by-her-fingernails_ cheeks.

The infatuation was haunting me now like a ghost. I felt one more inner attack from my breakfast cereal. Vomit. It went on and on and on. The color of her dress. Vomit. The length of her hair. Spasm. Vomit. The smoothness of her skin. Spasm. Roar of pain. Vomit. Until there was not enough air and liquids left in my body as my guts kept on contracting with already nothing coming out of my mouth, not even saliva. My ribs were aching so I thought they would crack under the pressure I laid upon them. I growled in pain. I would do anything to make it stop.

Itachi smashed the door open with one kick of his foot. I saw him wrinkle his nose in disgust when he saw me on my knees in the puddle of my own puke. He roughly grabbed a handful of my hair and forced me up on my feet, sinister look in his cold eyes.

"What did you do?" he demanded and not waiting for my reply he threw his foot in my stomach, bending me in half and sending me flying into opposite wall.

I met it with the back of my head. It took an instant before I started nearing the floor at an askew angle, feeling sweet sickly so familiar red taste in my mouth. I still had a moment for guessing if my guts got ruptured at last or not.

I saw my brother stepping over the dirty brown-green mixture of the food remains and my stomach juices that i had created some minutes before. I watched his gray track pants and a black shirt inevitably approaching me closer with every step he was taking. The buttons on his shirt were shimmering somewhat silvery, and I noticed my vision was blurry, almost kaleidoscopic, as I was admiring different shapes of light around them. Less than two meters now.

I watched his hand with beautiful almost aristocratic long fingers in dark purple french manicure close around my skinny neck. Then he lifted me off the ground wiping the beige wallpaper with my back while the friction of my scull against the concrete wall was creating a curious squeak-scraping sound.

"What did you do?" he growled at me again his eyes dangerously narrowed.

"_As if I can answer you like that_", I thought to myself, wondering how many more seconds it would take until I finally choke to death or my neck breaks.

Almost as if he could read my thoughts, Itachi's grip loosened and I heavily thrashed down, holding my now- definitely- well-bruised neck. I was laying there swallowing mouthfuls of painful sharp oxygen into my lungs and admiring sand-color fibers of the tatami.

I saw Itachis legs still standing demanding in front of me. What was better, to answer him or let him slaughter me like he had done it to the rest of our family, putting an end to my miseries once and for all?

Death. I did not want to die. I hated death. It felt cold and lonely and was reflected in my memories as an image of thirteen-year-old myself laying on top of the white marble grave stone with the names of my parents in the cemetery of Konoha. That day could have been the day of my death. That day. Not today.

"Itachi..." I whispered feeling the desire to confess to him in everything just to make him stop, make him forgive me, make him help me to forgive myself. (As if he were God?)...

But. Of some reason my mouth couldn't pronounce the words I commanded it to say. I shut my eyes gathering all my will. Now. I must say it now. I must say it. How will I say it? I have raped a girl...I have raped a girl...I have raped...

"Tch. I didn't do anything" I heard my own voice speaking in an arrogant Uchiha-manner and I saw an image of Itachi's cold full of hatred face being sketched in front of my eyes, line after line.

How? I thought my eyes were closed?! I felt my hand wiping the side of my smirking mouth from right to left, spreading red over my palm. I felt my body straightening from the crouched position on the floor and slowly getting up leaning against the wall for balance. I saw how I spat out a mouthful of blood at my brothers' feet. Then I saw my own fist aiming into my brothers' abdomen and hitting him with all my might.

And I saw Itachi, falling on one knee, coughing and ...was I laughing at that?

"I. Didn't. Do. Anything!" I shrieked in inner agony and spat out again. It settled in shape of tiny pink droplets on his white pale beautiful face. Then I rushed out of the room, tripping over my own legs on the way, and falling down, choking with tears, hyperventilating and ...something else. The room went spinning. The last I remember was Itachis hands lifting me up and carrying me... back towards my hated room. I should have let him kill me that day. I should have let him...

"I raped a girl".

Itachi stopped abruptly. Almost as if he tripped.

And i looked at him and repeated in a firm voice.

"I raped a girl"

I said it again somehow too easily. I even felt a smile splitting my face. Why? How the fuck can I smile at that?!

Itachi put me on the ground and looked at me with a strange look in his eyes...I've never seen such expression on him before...it looked almost like...fear?

He was standing and just staring at me blankly. I thought he would be mad, I expected him to beat me to death, that he would make me regret my very existence (as if I wasn't regretting it anyway)...but this was worse by far...though not as bad as my own reaction – _why the fuck_ was i smiling and feeling _soooo gooood_? Why?!

"Itachi..." I started and chuckled...then something happened.

I never thought I'd live to see the day when my older brother, my _one-and-only-fucking-family-left-in-the-world_ brother would-

cry? _The fuck?!_ He had slaughtered our clan, he had barehanded killed our parents, he had been abusing me for years, making me do things I hated the most, he...he...-

he was crying openly in front of me, staring at me with no words...

I was looking at him shocked. _The fuck_ again?!

"Sasuke...", he said at last and I felt _so bad_ when I heard what he had to say in those three following words. I felt like I was _so damn close_ to vomiting again-

"...I'm so sorry" said my older brother Itachi.

n/a: thank you all, guyz, for reading. It's a painful story, hopefully not for those who read it, of course. yeah,..please review, criticize and comment. It keeps me going.


	5. Chapter 5 Pride and Shame

**Chapter 5. Pride and Shame**

I was standing and observing my brother if not to say in shock, then rather in a _big_ shock. O-k-e-y, so Itachi could cry. The bastard who never showed any feelings or emotions towards anybody _really_ _could_ drop a tear. What did it give me? Hn, nothing. And this 'sorry'-part, that just made me chuckle in disbelief while I waited for the continuation of this suddenly-become-interesting theater. That it _was_ a theater I hadn't a faintest doubt.

It must have been something read from my facial expression that instantly transformed Itachi back into _Itachi. _Add 'sama' here, for a better picture. His back straightened up, he crossed his arms on the chest appearing quite casually-dangerous and his usual sublime almighty Uchiha glare returned to studying me carefully. The only reminder left after his moment of weakness were pinkish bags under his eyes and already drying tear tracks on his cheeks. Nothing more nothing less.

I decided to risk my so-called health and try him.

"Hn. What was it exactly you were sorry for, Itachi? Don't mind my bruises, brother, they will heal fast. That I'm sure you know, after all these years of practice and a damn handy Uchiha healing ability!" I mocked, feeling euphoria spreading over my body along with a sudden grin settling on my lips.

Honestly, I was half scared. I feared his reaction, as I didn't really look forward to being turned into a punching back again this evening. My poor (in spite of being an Uchiha) body could only take _so_ _much_ and it was definitely approaching its limits. This aside I decided to concentrate on getting as much fun of this indeed exclusively rare situation as possible.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at me instantly and took a step forward, I flinched away as he grabbed the back of my head, and pressed our foreheads together, glaring very uncomfortably close into my eyes. First I thought he would say something very 'inspiring' and illustrate his 'brotherly love' with his fists. This thought resonated painfully in my guts and I felt how my body started shivering of its own accord, even my teeth began chit-chatting a bit. Itachi kept staring. As always, having lived with my brother for so many years I couldn't read a shit from his face and just out of experience I was readying for the worst.

"I think you should rest, Sasuke", Itachi said slowly in a tone that suggested immediate obedience.

"Wh-what?" I thought I didn't hear him right.

Itachi let my head go and I subconsciously made half a step backwards, leaning against some random object of furniture that happened to be a wardrobe.

Did my brother just tell me to rest? Or was I going completely mental after my night adventures? Seriously, it was getting weirder and weirder, especially my brothers' behavior. I was uncertain if it was a good sign or bad, wondering what comes next. Honestly, it felt so wrong and fake when he spoke to me in this _caring_ manner. So I did it once again, tempted my fate, taking it one step further in provoking an Uchiha, note _Itachi _Uchiha. I mentally thought of it like a suicidal attempt or a masochistic act. Where did it seriously come from? Indeed, death was a worthy goal to aspire. Note sarcasm.

"Hey, Itachi, if I go and rest, you might wanna sing me a lullaby so that I sleep sweeter!" I said it throwing my head backwards and laughing out hysterically. I couldn't stop. Really. The fuck! My stomach ached and twisted as if it was full of venomous snakes playing ping pong in it, but I just couldn't help laughing. Now it would be the right time for Itachi to punch me. He wouldn't be Itachi if he didn't.

Well, I got what I expected and asked for. He didn't disappoint me and at the same time he surprised me deeply. It was my brother after all, both predictable and shocking in everything he did, to me and to others, but mainly to me.

I saw a glimpse of warning in his black almost glowing eyes just an instant before I received my first ever resounding slap in my face from him. It was almost shameful, this slap, both for him and for me. Even though my laughter died out immediately, the bizarre euphoria didn't disappear anywhere. On the opposite I felt abnormally unsatisfied with the current flow of things. What was I trying to achieve, get myself killed or what? It actually made sense… I didn't normally dare to be rude to my brother, and now here I was, mocking the shit out of him, provoking and pissing him off and what did I get for that? A girly slap in the face. Seriously, Itachi was going to lose his image in my eyes like that. Was it my night adventure that gave me some special powers, I wondered. I chuckled at this thought. Well, one more step in a grave direction with my next statement. I made a fake pout.

"What was that for, Itachi? Don't tell me you are jealous because I got a slice of a yummy cake tonight and you didn't!"

Itachi paled at my words and I saw him gritting his teeth. It looked like he was fighting a temptation of leveling me flat with the wardrobe behind my back but…shock again- he didn't punch me. Instead putting his hands on my shoulders, Itachi said the strangest thing I could expect him to say in this situation.

"Sasuke, you have been sick and delirious. Nothing of this happened. Never speak so again. Do you understand me?"

The fuck?! I nearly choked at his words. What does he see me as a fucking imbecile? Or maybe he thought he'd beaten all my brains out today? So that was the reason. The bastard didn't believe me. He thought I was going insane, didn't he? He just didn't fucking believe me!

I glared at him hatefully and yelled on the top of my lungs.

"Itachi. It happened. "

"No shit"

Itachi simply smirked looking almost entertained by my words. I realized, he didn't believe a word of mine. The fuck?! I felt panic rising from my chest as if protesting with every fiber of my body. Why? Why was I panicking? And why didn't he believe me? To prove to my brother of what I had done was the only thing that mattered.

My thoughts wandered away for a second and I caught myself mumbling and spacing out. Why was it so important for me…no for _him_ to know that I _had_ _done_ it?

"I was not sick. It happened. Itachi. You see…" I started pointing at my cheeks almost desparately. Why was I panicking?

"These scratches on my face...She scratched me with her fingernails…"

Itachi was standing in the same position as before, observing me silently. I think he made his conclusions about the state of my mind.

"And I tore her dress...yes, the yellow dress, I might have a bit of cotton stuck somewhere under fingernails..." I started studying my shaking hands with dirty fingernails, but my eyes were hardly capable to make anything out with the blurry vision of mine. I felt tears stinging again. Fuck he didn't believe me. How can I prove it to him? I kept pacing and pacing from wall to wall, tripping randomly and waving my hands, desperately gesticulating, biting on my fingernails, laughing, crying, ..Fuck...how I can explain to him. How can I prove it?

I stopped abruptly. I found the solution. The only one possible solution.

"I can show you" I said and smiled wide.

"Yes yes, I can show you..." I caught to the idea as if my life depended on it." She is probably still unconscious. I punched her hard." I giggled and for the first time I looked at Itachi.

I was so busy with trying to solve this trust-believe-my words- puzzle that I totally forgot _whom_ I was trying to prove it to. I froze still in the middle of the room and turned my head to my brother.

Itachi moved in my direction. I uneasily watched his every step. It felt like a slowed-3D motion in a movie scene, and looked somewhat grotesque, majestic and at the same time..._really_ scary. Itachi came nearly tight-close to me .He put his both arms on my shoulders and I felt the weight of them pressing me down, as if squashing me smaller. Itachi waited a moment. Then he looked me straight in the eyes with the gaze that suggested no joke or objection. He was dead serious, my older brother.

"Show me ", said Itachi and I gulped loudly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I told him everything from the very start, from the moment I watched them leave the building and climb into that small dirty bus of theirs up to a couple of hours ago when I got home.

I spoke it all as if in one breath, chattering really fast, choking and coughing and spitting a lot, swearing and cussing, waving my arms. Several times my voice sounded like a shriek and in some parts it was close to a husky whisper. I told him everything. Even about the smell of her damp skin, even of the sound when her legs hitting the floor after I released.

I tried to put as many details in my story as I could remember and I caught myself repeating the same things several times, breaking in the middle of one sentence and starting with the other one. It probably didn't make much sense, my mad confession, but I was so excited I couldn't help it. I needed him to believe me.

As a culmination of my story I looked over my shoulder, warily checkin that no one was eavesdropping our conversation. (Seriously, we were at home alone, for God's sake?! I must be loosing it, I thought to myself. )Then I chuckled slightly and whispered in my brothers' ear with my lips only.

It was about my pride, my parting present, and I watched closely at Itachis' reaction, hoping to see him impressed. I saw him flinch away from my breath on his smooth milky skin. I always admired him, now I thought he would admire me too. Now he must believe me! Now he must be proud of me! Now he must like it! It would have been such a great show, so many perfect shots for him.

Itachi didn't interrupt me a single time during my whole speech. Resting his forehead in the palm of his hand he was listening attentively to everything I had to say. After my last statement I noticed his face rapidly turning red.

"Excited? I knew you would be excited..." I interpreted his reaction with the broad proud grin splitting my face -

which instantly wiped off as I observed closer at Itachis' expression.

Itachi eyes indeed sparkled, but it was no excitement. His face was red but it was nowhere close to be as result of arousal. It was-

shame and disgust.

He sat motionless for a minute, saying nothing, staring blankly in front of himself. Then he got up and headed towards the entrance door.

I gaped a few times before I managed to produce some sounds from my throat. He was not going to say anything? Nothing? Nothing at all?

"Itachi!" I called out to him feeling my euphoria vanish in thin air. He stopped but didn't turn his head in my direction. At first I didn't think he would answer to me at all, but when he did I instantly regretted asking.

"Itachi! Where are you going?"

Pause. And then very coldly.

"To clean up your mess".

Lost. Disappointed. Ashamed. Scared. Broken. Confused. Hurt.

And all thanks to you, Itachi.

N/A: What's coming next, I wonder, right? Right? I wanted to thank all my readers and of course my beta for all the valuable advice and help during the writing/editing process. I love you all, guyz.


	6. Chapter 6 Vegetables and Akira

Chapter 6. Vegetables and Akira

I was sitting on the sofa in the living room waiting for my brother to return. It had stopped raining hours ago, but the morning was gray and dull, with after-rain mist creeping close to the ground.

I heard the familiar subtle sound of my brothers' car engine. It stopped and soon after that he opened the front door and walked in.

I was facing the door and waiting for him.

Itachi entered, all straight and almighty, or in one word: 'Itachi'. His hair was neatly gathered in an accurate ponytail. Not a single feature or detail betrayed anything about him. Just his clothes were different.

Upon placing his expensive _suspiciously clean_ leather boots in their ordinary place in the corridor he proceeded to walk past me, not even turning his head in my direction.

"Itachi", I called in a husky voice, doubting that he heard me. I watched him unbutton and then slightly fold up the sleeves on his asphalt-gray silvery shirt just before he entered the bathroom to wash his hands.

I got off my place but didn't dare to follow or come closer.

Itachi came out of the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen, then he opened the fridge and started to take out ham, cheese, tomatoes...

"Itachi" I called again but he continued ignoring my presence.

... cucumber, paprika, some leaves. Then he reached for a square-shaped flat plate and placed two slices of full corn bread on it.

"Ita..-"

"Would you like a sandwich, Sasuke?" Itachi cut me off in the middle of my word, still not looking at me, being preoccupied with preparations of his food. His voice was casual, not irritated, just cold and almost diplomatic, plain emotionless. As always.

Now he'd chosen a knife, rinsed off the vegetables, tissue-touched them to dry and placed each in its turn on the black marble board for cutting.

I blinked, not knowing what to do next so I just kept staring at my brother.

He started with slicing a cucumber. Chop. Chop. Chop. Now the cucumber got removed and placed on the side of the plate. Itachi took another knife and inspected the blade with his thumb, making sure it was sufficiently sharp. Having concluded that, he picked up a tomato and started slicing it thin…Slice. Slice. One bit was obviously 'not good enough' and too thick, Itachi lifted it up with two fingers, examined it and threw it aside. Back to the tomato. Slice. Slice.

This time the result was living up to his expectations.

"Itachi!" I called to him again, this time louder. I was standing now in the arch of the doorway, leaning against the wall with arms crossed on my chest. I needed to get the answer from him.

Itachi put the knife aside, tore off a section of paper towel, dried his hands on it. Then he turned to me…and pronounced

"I shall ask you again. Would you like a sandwich, Sasuke?"- I gulped…

"Because if you ask me… " - I made half a step back…

"...to make you a sandwich..."- he glared straight at me…and his eyes...

"...I will force you to eat it..."- I saw this look before, on the cemetery…

"...even if you don't want to. Sasuke."- when he came...to kill me.

Itachi glared meaningfully at me. A sudden realization came to me…

"Oh my God, Itachi ...Oh. My. God. Itachi you didn't..-."

I was standing staring shocked at him.

"Itachi, tell me you didn't..."

Even though I already knew...he did.

I saw a tiny hardly noticeable smirk form in the corner of his mouth as he gave me a second more of his silent attention. Then he turned away, getting back to his activity of arranging vegetables, meat and cheese on top of the bread pieces. He carried the plate to the table, seated himself, placed his plate in front of him and started eating… slowly and thoroughly chewing and enjoying every bite.

I walked out of the kitchen and pressed myself back into the sofa in the living room. I knew she was alive when I left, I had checked it several times, myself. Oh, my God.

My brother had just killed an innocent girl and now he was sitting having his breakfast as if he had just came home from a refreshing morning promenade.

Itachi finished his breakfast and was now proceeding towards his room. I was sitting stunned, cuddling the knees with my arms, shaking slightly.

Itachi turned his head to me, his voice carrying the same emotion as before.

"Sasuke. I insist on you going into your room and taking a rest. Or you might look bad tomorrow."

It sounded like a threat, not like a concern but I was in too much of a shock so I kept staring blankly in front of myself, a hand in my hair and thinking-

how the fuck I can rest now till the end of my days, knowing that I raped a girl and Itachi killed her, we were living under the same roof and the worst part- that Itachi would go and rest now as if nothing happened. I didn't doubt it for a second that he would have no problems falling asleep whatsoever.

As soon as I heard the door close after my brother I got off the sofa and headed into my room, trying to think…no, trying not to think what to do next.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

This incident changed us both, me and Itachi. First I tried to avoid him feeling uneasy in his presence and spending as much time as I could in my room. Alone.

But then I started noticing strange things. Itachi seemed to be doing exactly the same. He was hardly ever at home. He always left early before I got up and he came back late or didn't come home at all. He hardly spoke a word to me in weeks and when I tried to start a conversation he gave me short curt 'yes' or 'no' answers, with all his attitude demonstrating that my appearance and company was unwelcome and utterly unpleasant for him. I felt hurt and in the end even more emo than before that.

A month ago I would have given a half of my life just to make him stop abusing and humiliating me on daily basis, but despite the fact he was currently ignoring me it made me feel twice as bad and I blamed myself even more for everything that had happened.

I constantly wondered if Itachi would ever go back to being my brother again, even if it meant bruises and broken ribs and sick camera sessions for my part. Anything –just to see a bit of emotion from him, to see him care.

When I spoke to him last time he just turned around and left the room, I didn't get even his usual 'Hn'. It was just as if I didn't exist. Seriously, how long can one tolerate being ignored by the only member of your family?

One day I was so desperate I decided to call my girlfriend. I hadn't seen Itachi for two days and I didn't know who else to call or how to get through to him. My girlfriend used to date Itachi before me, this I knew, and it felt like I was one step closer to him by seeing her.

"Hey, Akira-chan. It's Sasuke. Can you come over? No, nothing happened. I just wanna talk. No, I said nothing happened." I raised the voice on my last sentence, feeling a bit irritated just before hanging up on her. I knew she would come. I hoped she might know what to do and how to help me, or...I didn't know what I was actually hoping for.

A quarter of an hour passed and I heard her knock at the front door. I went to answer it.

"Ow, Sasuke- kun. You look...tired. Did something happen?" she looked at me puzzled and somewhat worried.

"Hn" I looked away, dragging her into my room by her hand.

I never really fancied her, even though one could probably call her 'pretty' if it wasn't for her nearly- -triple-of-natural-length-and-thickness fake eyelashes, a fat layer of lip gloss and a ton of glitters and sparkles all over her hardly-ever-covered body. She liked wearing cutie-lolita-fluffy-ribbony things with a lot of pink and smelling all far too sweet for my liking. But Itachi _liked_ her. So I _liked_ her too.

"Where is Itachi-san?" she asked me when we both sat on the bed and she took my hand in hers, looking affectionately into my eyes. Itachis' name painfully stung me in my heart and I turned my head away, concentrating on the pattern of the wallpaper on the wall.

"He is not at home" I answered.

She put her hands over my cheeks and turned my face towards her.

"What did he do this time?" she asked me firmly and for the first time I felt something warm in my body towards her. She really cared?

I didn't answer. She sighed and placed my head on her chest and started stroking my spiky unwashed hair.

I was thankful to her for not pressing me with any questions as I wouldn't be able to put it in words anyway. Strangely, for the first time in all these weeks I felt like I wanted her. Right about now.

I felt my hand running down her back, while the other one started undoing the buttons in front, my lips found hers and I slid my tongue into her mouth. She didn't protest, she never did. But this time it felt somehow different, somehow more intimate. I put my fingers in her hair and pressed her on the bed, still kissing greedily. I sat on top of her, admiring and feeling her skin under my fingers. I felt her heartbeat in unison with mine as we both moaned feeling lust overwhelming us more and more with every touch. She helped me out of my t-shirt and was just in her underwear when-

I heard the front door slam. Itachi had come home. I heard him walk into his room and close the door behind.

All my mood wiped off. I felt both embarrassed and ashamed and somehow guilty. As if I was betraying Itachi with her..The fuck?!

I sat on the bed abruptly, pushing her away from me.

Akira looked at me confused.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun? Did I do something wrong?" she asked me.

"No." I said and looked away. Then I added

"I think you should go".

She looked at me hesitantly then she smiled at me and neared herself closing her arms on my chest, kissing me on the back of my neck.

"Is it because of Itachi-san?... We can call him... if you want... It's okey" she pronounced between the kisses. This thought sent shivers down my spine. I pushed Akira away maybe a bit too hard and as the result she hit the wooden plank of the bed with her arm.

I felt sorry for her instantly. She didn't deserve it. It was my fault she had to cope with mine and my brothers' sick preferences.

She didn't say anything more, but I saw that she was hurt, as she was rubbing her pained arm while getting dressed hastily.

"Akira, I didn't mean to" I said coming closer and taking her hands in mine. She lifted her gaze at me. I really felt guilty this time.

"You know, Sasuke, I love you and I would do anything for you. Even that ", she nodded in the direction of the door, meaning Itachi of course, "but if you don't love me, then just say so. And let's not fall down to this level", she showed me her reddened elbow, then picked up her fluffy handbag and left the room.

I sat on the bed, lost and feeling like a swine. It didn't take long until I heard the front door slam with a thud. Akira left. I dropped my head on my chest and suppressed a sigh. When I lifted my eyes I saw the profile of my brother standing in the door frame, a cruel smile playing on his lips.

"I am almost proud of you, Sasuke" he chuckled and... theatrically applauded me. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap.

N/A: as my beta said to me : "Yay! A description of his girlfriend!"at last!...I know...it took me some time...XD


	7. Chapter 7 'Hn' and 'The fuck!

**Chapter 7. 'Hn' and 'the fuck'?!**

"Tch, Itachi… What are you doing here?" I started scouring about the bed for my t-shirt, feeling very embarrassed in his presence all of a sudden.

What the fuck?!..Itachi had seen me in most positions with or without clothing, nearly examining my body while taking pictures, and here I was now, feeling ashamed as if caught red-handed in the act, shaking and mumbling like a virgin. Just because I tried to have sex with _my_ girlfriend in _his_ absence. Wasn't it sick, like, on _many_ levels? Yes, it was.

Itachi smirked at me even more and walked into my room, sitting himself on the bed beside me. I felt suddenly very hot in my face, but luckily by this moment I had managed to retrieve my t-shirt and put it on.

Itachi studied me for a second, then looked away staring at the spot on the wall with a dreamy expression and eventually he stated in a mocking voice.

"Isn't it cute, Sasuke, that you are already over that little night adventure of yours? Feeling excited by the good old usual stuff, aren't we?"

Itachi was sitting so close to me that it was getting awkward and uncomfortable. I felt an urge to jump on my feet to increase the distance between us. Itachi's reaction was as fast as always, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to my place, next to him.

"Sit! Did I tell you to get up?" he commanded firmly, innocently arching his brow and still holding my hand with his.

"Itachi, what the hell?!" I glared at him, yanked my hand back trying to break free. He didn't let go.

"Sasuke, I have this strange suspicion I want to confirm. I would like you to help me with that, if you will. " Despite his tone I knew it didn't promise me good news at all. I panicked.

"Itachi, what the heck?! Let go of me, ne? Let go or I will…-"

"Or you will _what_, Sasuke?"

I gaped at him, having no idea how to finish my sentence. What would I do? Punch him? He could do the same to me and much easier and faster, I didn't really stand a chance against him. Hit him? Push him? Kick him? Kill him?

"Or I will leave Itachi," I said quietly, almost defeated, but stared at him, intending to put as much in my glare as I could.

Itachi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?!" he looked at me almost intrigued if not to say fascinated by the prospectives that my answer opened for him, considrable reasons for getting fun.

Itachi let go of my wrist and smiled. His smile screamed: 'Itachi- lucky, Sasuke- …not so lucky!'

I looked at the red markings from his grip on my hand. They were quite well visible on my pale skin. Well, more to come. Wasn't it expected and even wanted?

Itachi patted me on my head. Fuck, I hated desperately when he did that to me, because I knew exactly what would follow. I shut my eyes preparing for the worst.

Itachi ran his fingers through my hair, first very gently and I tensed at that even more. He ended up getting a nice thick bunch of it in his hand very close to my scalp. I bit my lip and gritted my teeth not to scream out. When he pulled slightly my hands covered his and I stuck my fingernail into his arm in a weak attempt to make him let go.

"Itaii, Itachi." I choked out, leaning towards him to decrease the pain as he was slowly closing his fist, ripping my hair out.

Abruptly Itachi pulled my head backwards and leaned over me with his cheek nearly touching mine. He was studying my face slowly as if trying to inhale my pain and fear. Something close to maniacal sadistic pleasure was reflected in his black glowing eyes.

As soon as I got the chance I stared back at him, feeling my eyes fill up with uncontrollable tears. If it wasn't my brother I would kill anybody long before they even considered trying the same thing on me. But with him it was different. It was his demonstration of power. Over me.

When his cold cheek brushed against mine it sent shivers down my spine. Goosebumps covered my entire body. Fuck. The fuck. Fuck. That was not good.

Fighting the pain I felt sudden blush cover my cheeks. The hell?! He had done it to me so many times before, why only now I felt embarrassed by this? I felt so ashamed at that thought that I reddened even more and closed my eyes just to escape his piercing gaze.

Fuck. This was not normal. It was not normal at all.

Itachi opened his fist quite unepectedly for me. With this my head and body met the mattress and bounced on it slightly a few times.

I felt bitter and strange but somehow I succeeded in sending a hateful glare back at him. At least I hoped it _looked _like a hateful glare. Hn, if...that...was…not...random…

Itachi seemed pissed but in a different way. He got off the bed and walked back to the door to lean against it, looking very ...unfriendly. I concluded that he was again playing his psychological tricks on me – standing while I was sitting/laying and glaring with his special murderous glint in the eyes, appearing 'gloriously scary'. I knew him well by now.

But I also knew my older brother almighty Itachi Uchiha was not a person to play jokes with. But I couldn't just drop it at that, could I?

"I will leave you and move away, Itachi" I hissed at him, rubbing my hurt head, perfectly realizing that I would neither do it myself nor would he ever let me do it.

Itachis' face turned all gray at that. I mentally cursed my tongue, knowing that probably I had inflicted even bigger troubles at myself now. Though, his reaction was beyond my wildest expectations. He waited before answering and then pronounced as if deep in thoughts.

"Hmmm, you are not leaving me a good choice in this case, little brother".

I dropped my jaw and stared at him in disbelief. Would he really kill me? His own brother? If I decided to leave him? Not that I would of course but…

" Tch, Itachi you wouldn't dare", I said trying to sound confident and arrogant, but it came out somehow weak, close to scared.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at me

"Is that what you believe, Sasuke? Or is it what you hope for?"

Oh shit, I thought to myself. I had to open my fucking mouth. I fucking had to open my fucking mouth! No, it's no turning back now.

"Try me", I provoked but immediately swallowed so loudly that I guess I wasn't the only one to hear it.

Itachi waited with an answer, observing me and I was glaring back. Then he sighed deeply. If I didn't know him better I would even say he looked sad there for a moment.

"Confident, are we?" and added in a different tone "You asked for it yourself. Don't forget it, Sasuke."

I felt my hands starting to shake terribly. The fuck?! Itachi would be able to kill me just like that? He had killed that girl easily and now he would kill me?

What else could he mean by that? Tch, bastard. I felt almost angry and at the same time I was shocked to discover that I was not afraid to die now. It was the thought of him being so indifferent to me that made me nearly piss boiling water. Hn, what was it really that I expected from him? Pity? Understanding? Love? Instead of all that I got indifference.

Oh well, who cares. I deserved it. Let him finish it. I looked at him back, still hoping to be mistaken at my suspicion.

Not a hint of a smile. He observed me for some time, looking straight into my eyes, and I thought God, my brother was so ...

Itachi didn't like my gaze on him. He came up to my wardrobe, studied it for a minute, then picked up a few things that he threw on the bed next to me.

"Get dressed" Itachi ordered to me coldly, almost hatefully. No turning back, huh? Fuck, I blew it big deal this time, didn't I? What was it, a suicide? A fucking execution? My brain refused cooperating with me trying to process the hapenning. I stared blankly at the clothes, then at my brother. Then again at the clothes. Fuck.

I picked up the pile. It was indeed a good choice, my brother had always had good tastes for everyting. Black suit trousers and a matching Armani shirt. At least I won't look scabby on the day of my death, I thought to myself and chuckled.

Itachi had left my room and proceeded to the hallway to wait for me there. I wondered where he'd take me to. Fuck. That was it, huh?

The only thing left was to drive me away, further from town...I honestly hoped it wouldn't be something low, like a garbage tip or something. Though, I doubted my brother would set his foot in a place like that. But for my part it didn't really matter, did it?

Should I beg him not to? The fuck. I was too proud for that. Tch, too proud to ask not to kill me. I giggled. It was funny. I imagined myself standing on the knees in the middle of the forest in my Armani clothes, and Itachi holding an axe at ready above my neck. "Any last Words, Little brother?" and I answer "Hn, go and fuck yourself!" Ha! I giggled again. Then stopped and looked at the mirror on the wall. That was my last time. My last day. At least my last wish since my childhood would come true- the last face I would see would be my brother's. Fuck. Every second word in my thought-'last'. Not funny.

It was all silent. I felt the tension and almost electricity between us in the air. When I was ready, - as ready as one can be in my place, I felt somehow at ease and almost weightless in my body. I even smiled when I came up to Itachi and took him by the elbow.

Fuck, now all my troubles would end, shouldn't I be thankful to him for that? No more conscience keeping me awake in sleeping hours, no more cameras, no more pain, no more Itachi despising and ignoring me. I felt almost happy now, almost completely happy. And all thanks to him. I looked at my brothers' beautiful face. I adored him now.

Well, hell yeah, why fucking not! I will even give him a kiss! Why fucking not! Let him also remember the best in me!

I pressed a brief kiss on Itachis' neck.

He didn't expect _that_! Itachi flinched away from me in utter shock, pushing me away almost with a scared expression.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" he screamed at me. My brother never screams…

"Well, it's my last hour I want to remember it and you…"

Itachi looked at me as if I had gone totally mental.

"Where the fuck do you think we are going?"

"my last hour…"

"..To rent you a flat!"

N/A: yeah, that was, as Sasuke had said...random, wasn't it? Please comment and Review. It's one of my favorite chapters so far. What do you think? love you all, guyz.

mainki


	8. Chapter 8 Filths and Rubbing

**Chapter 8. Filths and Rubbing.**

I was sitting in the front seat next to my brother. He turned on the ignition and started driving out. I was in my thoughts and tried my best not to look at him.

For starters, I was as embarrassed as I could get. I had just kissed my brother. Okay, it wasn't a kiss like a _kiss_, but his reaction…

Wait there. Fuck. Was I just now considering kissing my own brother in any other way than I had done it? The fuck?! I shrugged at the thought. One more wave of shame came over me and I violently shook my head.

I stopped understanding. My brain (and my body) refused to function properly today. And it was all just getting worse, the events of this day. One fucking never ending day.

I wondered, would he kiss me back if I _did_ kiss him for real?

Tch. Stupid thought. Just from my innocent kiss on the neck he reacted as if I had poured a bucket of freezing water over him. Scratch that. A barrel of acid. He would probably get a heart attack if I tried anything more. Or he would make sure I got a heart attack. Or he would kill me. Chop. Chop. Probably the latter. I chuckled.

Itachi didn't react at my noises.

And what if he _did_ want to kiss me? I nearly lifted my gaze at him. Phew, that was a close one. I stopped myself in time.

I didn't dare to look at my brother just yet. I was waiting for him to drive out onto the main road, to keep him occupied with it. Then I could look at him. The fuck should I look at him at all? What was he, a work of art? A painting? Tch.

I wondered if he had ever seen us more than brothers. Fuck, here it was again. This idiotic thought. And where did this shit come from? Was it somehow connected to his 'stroking of my hair' earlier on today? Because _that_ didn't feel nice. Or?

I felt goose bumps again. Fuck. I was slowly going insane. Was it slowly? Had I gone bonkers long before that? Maybe it was all Itachi's fault, with him ignoring me and the silent treatment that he'd been giving me for weeks? He should have spoken to me after that rain-night-thing. He should have.

We hadn't said a word to each other since we sat in the car. I looked at Itachi at last. His face was calm and concentrated. But I knew him. You wouldn't be able to notice it, but I saw the look he had. He was…Angry? Embarrassed? Disappointed? Pissed? Was it my fault? Where were we driving anyway?

Fuck, to rent a flat.

"Is there something on my face, Sasuke?"

Itachi's voice woke me up from my trance.

"No. Itachi…"

He kept watching the road. It was Friday afternoon and close to rush hour. Even a skilled driver needed all his attention on the road to prevent and avoid accidents. Itachi was a skilled driver. You could hardly sense the vehicle moving when he was driving. Was it thanks to the high class Lexus GS or due to my brother's experience? I thought it was the latter.

"Itachi?"

Fuck. Let him concentrate on the road, I cursed myself. Itachi ignored me again.

After some half an hour of fast driving he suddenly stopped the car and released our seatbelts. For the first time I paid attention to the surroundings.

This was a very fucked-up looking area, a filthy low-class shithole. The houses were leaning crooked against one another. Looking at them one could only wonder how they managed to stand upwards, my wild guess it was pure luck.

There was an orange- brown puddle in the middle of what was supposed to be a street. A bunch of dirty little brats were playing in it barefooted, chasing paper origami boats with sticks and splashing around. A dirty old man walked by and nearly scratched my brother's car with a hand-woven basket on his back, wiggling under its weight in all directions. A couple of filthy women all in scabs curiously invitingly looked at us and kept walking, clacking their cheap atsuzokus.

Itachi's car was out of place here.

The fuck were we doing in this shithole? I didn't even know such places existed in Tokyo. And people were actually living here?! If you can call them people, these filthy species. Fuck. Talk about garbage tip, tch.

I was shocked.

"Get out" Itachi said.

"What?"

"Get out".

Itachi repeated and I pressed myself deep into the seat, clutching to the bottom of it with all my strength. I refused to believe.

"Itachi. I don't understand" I murmured.

I felt a clump in my throat and it was hard to breathe all of a sudden. He wanted me to get out _here_? Itachi's voice was cold and firm. He didn't look at me when he spoke.

"Get out of my car. You wanted a flat. Here you can find one in exchange for some certain services. I believe you won't have any problems with that."

He smirked, then he turned his head to look at me with expression of total negligence and disgust. I still couldn't process what he had said and I just gaped at him, feeling the tears flood up my eyes.

Itachi observed me for some seconds silently and seriously. Then he smirked, reached for his black leather porte-monnaie, counted out 10 Y1000 notes, folded them in half and stuck them into my left chest pocket.

"Don't say afterwards I didn't take care of you, little brother" he said, tucking away the wallet and placing his hands on the steering wheel.

Abruptly he honked the horn, glaring straight ahead with a deadly expression.

There was an escaped limping hen trying to fly up onto Itachi's car, and a dirty old hag, obviously an owner to it, was flapping her hands at the bird, more scaring it away than making an attempt to catch it.

I turned to my brother. He couldn't leave me here… he couldn't leave me here!

"Itachi, please. I'll do anything" I said quietly but his face didn't change and he didn't answer.

I burst into tears like a teenage schoolgirl.

"Please. Itachi. Anything. I will never complain. We can shoot a whole film, I'll never say a word. You can beat me to death if you want. Please. Itachi. I'm begging you", I tried to catch his hand with mine and looked at him, really pleading and vowing. People were stopping and staring at the scene in the car. I didn't care.

Itachi didn't let me touch him, he opened his door, stepped out, and walked around the car. I thought, now he would hit me, now he would hit me. Anything. Please, God, make him hit me. Anything.

He opened the door, dragged me out by my elbow and threw me on the ground like trash. Then he casually walked back, sat in the car, and closed the doors and …

"ITACHI!" I screamed on top of my lungs, getting up. But I was too slow and my hands just brushed with a squeak over the black luxurious vehicle of my brother and… he …he left me. He left me there. He just drove away and left me.

A whole crowd of filths was gathering around me, whispering, pointing fingers at me and giggling. I wiped my face with a sleeve of my Armani, I still couldn't believe this was happening to me for real.

I saw a drunkard coming up very close to me, picking up something I had dropped. It was the money Itachi had given me. He tried to fish out it from under my feet.

"You want _this_?! You want _this_?!" I shrieked at them all and threw the rest into the crowd. The notes scattered around and the filth started fighting over them.

I ran away from there, feeling no ground under my feet.

I stopped when I got tired. It must have been a fair distance I had covered and my body was exhausted. I was thirsty.

I landed on a bench, a dirty stone bench, in the middle of somewhere. Looked like an old graveyard. I didn't care. I needed solitude. I couldn't stand seeing anybody now.

I put my feet on the bench and pressed my forehead in my knees. I was an Uchiha. I was a fighter and a survivor. I was Itachi's brother. I could survive anything. How many times had my bones been broken? My ribs fractured? My kidneys and liver swollen? Not talking about arms, legs, fingers, you name it. Had it killed me? No. I could kill anybody myself. If I had to.

I lifted my head and looked at an old woman in black wandering around gravestones with a dried up ikebana in a cracked clay pot in her hands. She was mumbling something incoherently as if talking to the spirits or something. She didn't pay attention to me. Mad cow. Tch.

I looked around. This _was_ a graveyard. For the first time in long I thought of my dead parents. No, that's lying. I thought of Itachi who had killed our parents. I thought of Itachi, not of our parents. I thought of…Itachi.

What the fuck was happening to me? Why the fuck was I getting so obsessed with him? Okay, he had thrown me the hell out, had left me in the middle of the shithole to see if I could survive. He wouldn't give a shit if something happened to me here, would he? He wouldn't give a fuck if I died. I clutched my fists. I felt like crying again, but I bit my lip.

Or maybe he was scared of this 'thing' between us? I jumped on my feet and slapped myself painfully in my face. Wake up! There is nothing between you! There has never been and will never be! He is your fucking sibling. Your fucking brother!

I sat back down. I wondered if he liked boys. My felt my face redden at this thought. Fuck, I was thirsty. But hell, who cares. Boys, huh? Thoughts in my head started shaping into something ...dangerous. I hated the idea of my brother liking boys. Or girls. Or anybody. He was mine!

I got up on my feet. Again. Angry. What if he wanted to get rid of me this way? Just to clear some space for himself so that he could fuck whoever he wanted whenever he wanted?! I made a step forward, then another one, a couple more.

I couldn't remember seeing or hearing my brother ever had sex with anybody. He never demonstrated any interest to anyone in my presence, except for Akira. Even _that_ didn't look like he enjoyed it in a slightest. Mainly to raise _her_ interest and make _her_ willing to 'cooperate' with me. I wondered how it was when they dated. I walked back to the bench and stopped in front of it.

How I knew they had dated? He told me, but I had never seen him having sex with her. Maybe he didn't want to show it in front of me? Like I did it for him? Not that I had any choice, really. Itachi and his fucking camera. Hn.

I sat back down. Ha, and what if he had taken all those pictures for himself, huh? It suddenly occurred me that I had never seen or heard him sell this stuff to anybody? Had I? No. And despite that he wanted everything to tiniest detail, everything had to be perfect, like for certain preferences and tastes.

Could it be that my brother wanted it for himself? Like he got aroused when looking at them in private? I blushed again and my heart sped up, beating fast. So very fast. I nearly collapsed at that thought. I even started seeing golden and multicolored circles on the darkening background. I rubbed my eyes and took a deep breath. If he wanted me so badly then the camera was just an excuse. He couldn't admit openly that he loved and wanted my body.

I licked my dry lips. Itachi wanted me…he wanted me.

I felt erection growing in my pants. What the fuck? I was not a gay. Just the thought of it made me sick to guts. I had never done any A-levels with Akira. To fuck with that! And men…just the thought of _that_ made me wanna puke blood!

Then I remembered us in my bed today. Me and Itachi. I thought of how I tried to break free but he wouldn't let me. I remembered the sensation of him stroking my head just before he hurt me and tipped me over, holding my hair in his fist. Oh. Itachi. If you only knew. I was arching under him in pain and he enjoyed it. He wanted it. His cheek rubbing against mine and was so close to my lips…Oh Itachi, this pain…

I threw my head backwards and suppressed a moan. My hand wondered down my trousers. Oh, Itachi. I would obey. You could hurt me more and force your tongue in my mouth.

I felt my hand stroking some certain section on my trousers, pressing circular movements and ready to start pumping up my totally hard member.

There was a shriek. I opened my eyes. That old hag with her bunch of dried crap was glaring at me and screaming. There was no one else around and she didn't make a move in my direction and just stood there screaming. Mental case. Tch.

"WHAT?!" I screamed back at her, but then I decided to retreat. She spoiled it. The fucking cow. She was still vowing in my back. In rapid steps I reached the other end of the cemetery with a small water tap before the entrance. I cupped up my hands and drunk. I was thirsty as hell.

As soon as the first and second clunks of freezing water slid down my throat a sudden thought struke me so that I nearly choked to death and folded up, coughing and grasping for air desperately.

Was I just now rubbing my cock in the middle of the graveyard imaging how I would kiss my older brother?!

Oh fuck. That was oh fuck.

It took me some time until I stopped coughing. I splashed my face with cold water then walked a bit further and lowered on the ground. Fuck!

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

No wonder the old hag was screaming like a cut pig! She must have thought I was a freak, wanking in the middle of a graveyard. A fucking necrophile! Oh. My. God. I had gone mental.

N/A: Hello. We came to the decision (me and my beta) that we would try to keep it in limits of two chapters a week. Hope this is enough. As always- thank you all for reading and ESPECIALLY those who Review and Comment! Aisiteru, guyZ.

one more thing left to clarify : atsuzokus are female platform shoes.

mainki


	9. Chapter 9 Cops and Whimpers

**Chapter 9. Cops and Whimpers**

It was getting dark and cold. I heard strange drunken noises coming from different directions. I didn't want to leave this place. After the realization of how sick and mad my brain had become, I hid myself under the bridge of the two storey Shuto expressway running through Roppongi and Akasaka, and I was listening to the sound of cars driving by at high speed.

I was not afraid to get discovered here. Who would seriously pay attention to a dirty crouched up psycho, hiding under the bridge polls? Tch. A psycho. That what I had become. It was Itachi's fucking fault. He did this to me. He would pay for it. He would pay for everything. What would I do to him? No, that was a dangerous thought. I wished he would do something to me. But would he? Really? I giggled, a dreamy expression on my face at that thought.

I was freezing. I felt my teeth starting to chatter and I pressed myself deeper in the concrete column. Suddenly there was a ray of light on my face. That woke me up. Great. Just fucking great. Now I would get arrested too.

A cop car parked just in front of me and two policemen came out of it, started approaching me, shining a torch in my face.

"Konbanwa. Would you like to show us your ID, please", one of them said politely. Of course you would be polite, I thought to myself and fished out my leg from the trouser pocket and handed it to him, ran the hand through my hair and looked away.

They both studied my card, then decided something between themselves and turned to me with a different expression.

"Sumimasen, Uchiha-sama. This is not safe to rest here. We would kindly ask you to follow with us"

"What the hell?" I hissed at them

They didn't show any signs of aggression and I didn't feel like inflicting more trouble on myself. My legs were numb after long sitting in one position and I had problems getting up. One of the officers came close to me and wanted to help me up by my elbow, but I pushed him way.

"I can walk myself. Fuck off" I said already on my feet and followed them to the police car. I was glad my brother wasn't here. He would be fucking furious. Such a disgrace. An Uchiha was taken to the police station. Tch.

When I landed on the back seat of their car I felt better. It was warm here. I thought to myself, fuck, I could just ask them to call Itachi to come and pick me up. And I was just about to open my mouth when one of them turned to me, while the other one started the engine.

"Sumimasen once again, Uchiha-sama. Is there anything you would like to say?"

I shot him a glare. The fuck he meant by that?

"Like what?" I asked.

They looked at each other again, then smiled apologetically and we drove out, maneuvering into the fourth of the eight road lines.

It was warm in the car and I felt like dozing off. I was hungry, sweaty and I needed a shower and clean clothes. I wanted home.

They didn't say anything during the trip and when the car stopped they opened the door for me and I stepped out. We were at the fucking police station. Tch. That was all I fucking needed.

They walked me along the well lit-up corridor, in the end of which was a larger room, that reminded of a typical office working area. I was pointed at the chair by the wall, and told to wait.

I saw one of the cops hand my ID card to another policeman who was sitting in a glass box with his hands on the keyboard. He studied me suspiciously for an instant then directly started typing something. The first two that had brought me in here had walked into one of the multiple doors and disappeared from my sight.

I was sitting on a wooden and a very uncomfortable stool awaiting for someone to come and pay attention to me.

Despite it being a Friday evening, this section of the Police house was almost entirely empty. Besides the group of five, men and women in uniforms, there were only two civil- dressed. And they were not under supervision, this I could tell. At least I wasn't sitting next to drunken criminals in an ordinary reception. I chuckled. Hn. Being an Uchiha did have its positive sides. Even in a situation like this. Especially in a situation like this.

In a quarter of an hour I was already more than slightly irritated. The fuck were they keeping me in here? Had I done something wrong? They didn't fucking know who I was?

I got up on my feet and walked up to the cop in his small glass box, pretending to be fucking busy. I landed my fist on the desk to attract his attention.

"Hey. How long will it take, huh? Am I arrested or something?"

He opened a small window, servant -smiling to me.

"I'm very sorry to keep you waiting for so long. Would you mind returning to your seat, please? You will be attended in a short while".

And he closed his window. Tch. Talk about manners.

Well, fuck. Nothing to do. To start a fight in a police station was just …stupid. From the other side I had nowhere to go anyway. So I walked back and patiently waited.

It took half an hour more. At least. Then one of the first cops appeared out of nowhere. He had a leather folder under his arm and a paper cup of black coffee, which he handed to me.

"Here, Uchiha-sama. We are sorry for the inconvenience, but we were forced to contact your guardian about your state".

I choked at my coffee.

"Wh-what?!You spoke to Itachi?"

The cop smiled.

"Yes, and it seems there is no problem. So you are free to leave whenever you like".

I stared at him. Itachi knew I was taken to the police station? And he wouldn't come to pick me up?

"What did you tell him?"

The policeman looked at me smiling. He was evidently searching for better way to formulate his answer.

"Well, we had to inform Uchiha Itachi-sama about the location where you were at. You know this is both illegal and dangerous to pause for longer time under the bridge polls?"

"So what did he say? Is he coming to pick me up or what?"

The cop bowed to me apologetically

"I am afraid Itachi- sama did not mention coming to the station"

I nearly choked again. This time in panic. What the heck? Itachi knew I was in trouble and he didn't care? A million of thoughts rushed through my head. It was confusion, hatred, disappointment, fear, disbelief. Whatever else. None of it was anything good or handy. I just simply didn't know what to do.

The cop retrieved my ID card from the folder. He bowed once again to the stunned and lost me, and he was on his way. I called him.

"W-wait. Can you give me a lift home?" I asked him.

He smiled.

"We have a telephone you can use to call a taxi, Uchiha-sama."

Fuck, I didn't have any money on me. Was I supposed to say it? Fuck. My face must have had it written on it because after one more look at me the cop added.

"We have a patrol car setting off in that direction. If you would be comfortable, they would drive you home."

"Sure" I murmured.

I felt off my comfort zone. Asking for a ride. Me. From cops. Tch. Could it really get any worse?

When the cop car stopped by our house and I climbed out of it, having awkwardly thanked them. Tch. I got a free ride home and wasn't even issued a fine. That's the Uchihas for you!

I waited for them to drive away and then made a step towards the door.

I looked at the house. Itachi was at home. His car was parked nearby. I waited a bit, wondering what I would say now. Something along the lines "Itachi I will kill you" and then I would punch him in his face, and wipe that usual cold smirk of his, for all the shit I had got to experience today. All thanks to him.

I pictured my brother's face. Bastard. He had planned it all, I was sure. He knew I had been crazy about him. Well...it didn't change anything. He would have to pay for this.

I sat on the pavement by the stairs. Fuck. And what if he would just say to me "Sorry, Sasuke." And hugged me tight. Would I forgive him? No, fuck. Itachi would never do it. And no I would not give in to him that easily. He would have to beg for forgiveness.

He-eh. Was it my sadist brother I was talking about? Or some soft-hearted cloth? I chuckled.

But.

I decided to go on with my plan to the end. I was not sure what my plan was exactly, but I wanted to see the bastard. Now.

I pressed my digital key to the reader and the door opened. I left my dirty boots by the doors. It was dark inside. Was Itachi at home? Maybe he was tired and sleeping? Or sick? Maybe that was why he couldn't come up to meet me at the station?

I felt spasms of worries nesting in my chest at the thought that something might have happened to him. I came up to his room and listened.

First I could hear nothing. Then I stopped abruptly just before trying his doorhandle.

I held my breath in…There were grunts and whimpers coming from behind the door. The voice was Itachi's. My brother's. No mistake there. That sent shivers down my spine. I wanted to knock but then I changed my mind and swallowed and slid down the wall, sat close to his door, listening, scared to breathe.

I could hear him moan, louder and louder. Oh Itachi…He must have been taking his time going through my photo-sessions and enjoying himself. I could hear his hands working hard and he was breathing heavily, soon almost roaring.

Fuck my brother was close to orgasm. So was I. Sitting on the opposite side of the door we were both doing the same thing, thinking of each other and masturbating. The only difference was that he didn't know I was there. His every moan was bringing me closer and closer to the culmination point and I had to grit my teeth not to make a sound and squeeze my member painfully several times just to wait for him to approach faster than me.

I thought I could hear him cum. I finished directly after him, in my hand. Hot slippery semen was dripping from my palm, between my fingers, onto my trousers. I didn't bother to wipe it.

I leaned my head back against the wall and waited for Itachi to come out. I wanted to see him. I wanted him to see me. I wanted him to know how I felt about him. So that he wouldn't feel ashamed or embarrassed about our bond anymore.

I heard his steps behind the door. His approaching steps. I was glad he didn't go to shower directly. I wished I could see him with no clothes. I bit my lip. The thought of Itachi naked made my cock leak out what was left in after my release.

The rest was like in slow motion. I heard him put his hand on the handle and open the door. I thought I could even see the small dust flakes swinging and dancing in the air when he opened and the light from his room lit up the corridor. I was waiting for him to notice me. And he did.

A/N: hmmm...a cliffhanger here as well, seriously, what's up with all these cliffhangers recently, huh? XD Don't panic guyz, I have finished writing this fic to the end (yeppee!). Though I'm keeping to my Schedule (due to the editing/ beta-ing process) the promissed two chapters a week. Next one(ch.10) is coming up on Sunday morning. So it's not long to wait..haha..please comment. any ideas, how it's gonna continue?


	10. Chapter 10 Cheating and Shower

**Chapter 10. Cheating and Shower**

"S-sasuke", said Itachi's voice quietly.

I didn't lift up my head to look at him. I smiled, knowing how much he adored what he saw.

"Yes, Itachi" I whispered absolutely happy, spreading my semen over my not yet fully relaxed member.

Up.

And down.

Slowly.

And up, swirling my index finger around the sticky glittering head.

And down. Rubbing my balls gently.

And fingers running slowly up.

I knew he was watching me. I wanted to give him this show. He would never need any more pictures.

"Sasuke", said my brother again in a hardly audible voice.

"Yes Itachi. You like it, ne? Tell me how you like it. I'll do it for you, Itachi" I was tracing the length of my erecting flesh as I threw my head backwards and softly moaned. I felt Itachi's gaze on me. I heard him breathing irregularly. It turned me on even more.

I slowly licked my top lip, keeping my eyes closed, picturing how he was greedily observing my every move.

…then I started pumping. First awkwardly, then faster. Faster. I moaned and grunted, just the way I thought he would love it.

Itachi stepped over my legs and lowered to me. Yes. To see and feel me better.

Abruptly he grasped my arm and fixed it still. I opened my eyes, puzzled. Did he want me to do something for him?

With two fingers of his free hand Itachi lifted my chin and brought it close to his face. I thought he wanted to kiss me, so I parted my lips awaiting for his mouth over mine.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" he asked me quietly. I blinked. He was hurting me.

Itachi was still holding my chin in his hand and two coal black eyes were staring at me closely, as if he was trying to read my thoughts. Only now I noticed the expression of his face and his eyes…

My brain refused to believe. No, no, no. It couldn't be.

"I know you want me, Itachi. You don't need to hide it anymore", I whispered back, at the same time feeling a clump forming in my throat. Then I made an attempt to kiss him myself, but his grip was strong and I couldn't move an inch closer.

When Itachi let go off my chin and arm, he sat next to me on the floor, leaning his back against the wall. He pulled one knee to his chest and tiredly covered his eyes with one hand, turning away from me. He was silent.

I felt as if I had insulted and hurt him in some way and that made me totally confused.

"Itachi" I snuggled closer to him. He didn't react but I could feel how tensed up he was.

I didn't understand. What the fuck had I done wrong? Didn't he want me? Wasn't he ready to accept it?

Itachi was wearing his dark red heavy bathrobe, and I was just about to slip my hands under it, when I felt…-

…I instantly felt his other hand over my wrist and his elbow met my stomach, firmly and very painfully pressing my whole body into the concrete behind my back.

My brother. Itachi Uchiha. Was about to break my ribs. My brother. Itachi Uchiha. Was drilling his sharp elbow into my guts. My brother Itachi Uchiha had his shoulder against my face and squashing my scull against the wall. My brother…

"Is everything alright there, Itachi?" I heard an unfamiliar female voice from Itachi's room.

The grip loosened and I shifted away from him.

I jumped on my feet, shock, rage and despair all mixed up in one.

"How could you?! Is that, why…?!" I screamed at him in agony, completely ignoring my physical pain and everything else, except…

Itachi's face paled, he got up on his feet, trying to seize my hand, but I made some steps backwards.

My trembling fingers found a zipper on my trousers and pulled it up.

Just before he tried to grip me again I roughly pushed him away.

"Don't you fucking touch me! Don't fucking touch me! How could you?! Is it her you fuck?! Is it?"

I thought I had torn my vocal cords to shreds while screaming.

Suddenly I felt as if a sharp long needle stabbed me in my chest and it became hard to breathe. I hoarsely gaped a few times and hit the wall with my back, folding in half and hopelessly grasping for air. For a moment I thought I had gone blind, as it darkened everything around me even more, (though I could feel tears pouring from my eyes).

In desperate attempt to breathe I slammed my fist in my chest, and started sliding down the wall. I was suffocating as my fucking lungs wouldn't accept the air and I was about to collapse any moment now.

Something stopped me before I reached the floor. I felt my brother grip me by my shoulders and shake me violently.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

My head was swinging like one of a rag doll from side to side. Then…the pain stopped. As abruptly as it had started.

Then it all went bright white and a moment later I could breathe and hear and see again. And think and feel. And …-

I clutched my fists and pushed him away. Before he managed to react I charged into his room, still wobbling like drunk. I saw her, a young beautiful frightened girl in Itachi's bed.

She was pressing the duvet to her naked body. But I didn't need to look twice to guess. Itachi had been fucking her.

"You are a whore! He loves only me! You hear me?! He loves only me!" I shrieked to her.

Itachi was there in an instant. He caught me in his deadly grip and carried me out of the room. I was crushing my fists over him with all my might, but he didn't let go.

"I fucking hate you! You are a traitor! Let go of me! You fucking cheated on me! I hate you! I'll kill you!" I shouted while he was carrying me along the corridor. Into my room.

He brought me into the bathroom and put me on the floor under the shower and switched on the cold water. I was fighting and hitting him but he didn't hit me back. I punched him in his face, and his lip cracked and started bleeding, he didn't even try to guard himself.

I was screaming and hurting him and he took it all. He pressed my head to his chest and was holding me so tight I could hardly breathe, while the freezing stream was banging over our shoulders, heads and backs.

Soon our bodies were shivering. Itachis dark red bathrobe became heavy and cold.

I was crying on his chest and he was stroking my hair, embracing me and letting me cry out my pain.

Oh God. Itachi.

I don't know how long we had been standing there for, until I heard the front door slam. Itachi's girl had left. We stood under the shower for a bit longer, and we were both turning blue. Our teeth were chattering and bodies shaking uncontrollably.

Only then he let me lift my head up and look at him.

"Feeling better?" Itachi asked me, removing wet strands of hair from my face.

I nodded and smiled. He smiled too.

"What do you think about getting out then?"

I nodded again. And he turned off the valves. The water stopped and I felt twice as cold and wet.

"Turn around. Let's get you undressed", Itachi said and I obediently turned my back to him and started unbuttoning my shirt, hardly capable of moving my numb fingers. When I slid down my trousers and underwear, Itachi helped me out of the rest. Then he took off his bathrobe and tossed it on the floor next to my clothes. I wanted to turn my head to face him, but he wouldn't allow it, holding me by my shoulders, further from himself.

"Don't Sasuke." He said to me simply, then added.

"I will wash you and you will go to bed, alright?"

"Itachi…"

"Sasuke. Shut up please. I am your brother. I would never do it to you. Trust me, please"

"But...Itachi. I want you to do it to me", I said quietly.

He didn't answer. He switched on warm water, then started washing me. He washed my head and rinsed it off, then scrubbed me with a sponge, avoiding to touch my body with his soapy slippery now already warm hand. Then he quickly rinsed off himself.

When he switched off the water and stepped out of the shower to get a towel, I turned my head to look at him but I caught only a glimpse of my brother's naked body.

Oh my God. My brother was gorgeous. I had never seen such a body in my life. He was so perfect in every way that I was completely stunned and just stood there gaping at him, my heart speeding up and risking to…

Itachi quickly wrapped a towel around his hips and turned to me.

"Ready?" he asked me, and I nodded. He wiped my hair and my back, then said

"Now cover yourself. You are a big boy, Sasuke. I don't want to see what is going on down there".

I blushed. I had an erection because of my own brother. And Itachi saw it. I wrapped the towel around. Not that it helped. Itachi scraped the floor dry and opened the door into my room.

"C'mon. Let's get you to bed", he said. And before I misinterpreted it he added

"You are going to bed. I am not. "

We walked up to the bed and I dove under the duvet. He sat beside me like a good older brother. He stroke my cheek and ruffled my hair.

"Let's forget about what happened today. Okay, Sasuke?" he said to me.

And before I managed to open my mouth to answer, he stood up.

"Sleep, brother. Tomorrow is a long hard day. We will have to learn many new things. Both of us. So rest well". With this words my brother lowered to me and …kissed my forehead. My first and last kiss from my brother. Then he got up and went towards the door. When he nearly approached it I called

"Itachi?"

He turned his head

"Yes, Sasuke"

I hesitated then I said

"I love you"

Itachi smiled to me back but his eyes glittered dangerously. I had a very bad feeling about it.

"I love you too, brother" he said. It was my first 'I love you' from my brother.

Then he closed the door after himself. I sat on the bed, feeling my head spinning.

I ran my fingers through my hair, like Itachi used to do, then clutched it in my fist until tears flooded my eyes. Again. Like Itachi used to do.

Before I had asked myself a question almost every night before falling asleep, if I would live to see tomorrow. Now I was wondering how long this 'tomorrow' would last.

N/A: This chapter turned out emotionally heavy. I will never get tired of thanking you, Guys, all my readers and you, Guys, who review. Aisiteru.

mainki


	11. Chapter 11 Present and Sambuca

**Chapter 11. Present and Sambuca**

Have you ever woken up from the feeling that someone is gazing at you with the eyes full of hatred, wishing you were dead? First you start feeling uneasy, you spin and turn in your bed from side to side, pull the blanket over your head then instantly crumple it down with your feet, and when this hasn't helped you wake up completely, pissed, sweaty and generally tired. That's how I woke up the next morning.

When I opened my eyes I saw Itachi standing by the window in my room, dressed all in black, as usual. He was holding one hand with the other behind his back, ponytail resting on his left shoulder.

How many times I had wished he'd let his long hair free. But he never did. Not that I told him about it, of course. I imagine:

"Itachi, could you open your ponytail for me please?"

Itachi:

"Take a shovel and start digging." A grave, I mean. I chuckled.

"How do you feel?" My brother's apathetic voice. Cold. Emotionless. Empty. No, hateful. Despising.

Fuck.

I remembered how he'd washed me yesterday, sat near me in the bed, how he'd kissed my forehead and said to me 'I love you too, brother'. Yeah. Back to life. Back to reality. Pretender. Tch.

"I'm fine" I answered in the same manner, despising him and hating him even more. Good fucking morning. I felt so fucking bitter and bad all of a sudden.

So much that I had to bite my lip and throw my arm over my face to cover my eyes. No. No tears. Just bitterness.

What the fuck did I expect from Itachi? It was probably one of his sick tricks on me again. Just to make me feel worse.

Itachi walked across the room to my wardrobe, opened it and situated his choice on the back of the chair by the wall. Situated. Yepp. Talking about Itachi. He didn't '_place'_, '_hang'_ or '_throw'_ things, he _'situated'_ them.

"Get up. You have twenty minutes. Jeans and a t-shirt."

I moved on the bed and called to him

"Itachi…-"

He was already at the doors but turned his head, looked at me and…smirked or smiled?

"I've got something for you. Don't make me wait."

With these words…he obviously opened the door and left. Twenty minutes. Starting now.

Fuck. I sat on the bed, my fingers in my hair.

My brother had gotten for me a present? I started getting a very unpleasant fucked up feeling in my guts. Then something else moved, lower. Could this be..? No.

Itachi had let me know yesterday, that he would never…or would he? Eighteen minutes.

My thoughts, feelings, and emotions all started spinning like laundry in a tumble-drier. This was far too much for me to process.

I jumped off the bed and ran like mad into the shower. Washed. Brushed my teeth. Arranged my hair in a form of …who fucking knows what.

Nine minutes. I picked the clothes my brother had chosen for me, Kelvin Klein and Diesel. I liked it. Fuck, I liked anything now. Even if it was some fancy Gucci-dress I would love it too as long as my brother had chosen it for me. Fuck. Talk about sick.

I was ready just in time.

Itachi was sitting in the living room, staring blankly at the wall and clutching at a thin leather folder in his hand. Jeans and a black shirt. What the fuck was going on? A funeral or a celebration? One never knew with my brother.

Itachi stood up.

"Ready? Let's go".

We put our footwear on and left the house.

"Are we not taking the car?"

I was plainly surprised knowing that my brother took his damn car everywhere except maybe to throw the garbage.

Ignored. Itachi kept on walking, down the road now. Away from the car, away from home. I was pacing next to him, a bit behind_. Like a fucking dog._ Fucking great. Now I was confused.

I stopped after some fifty meters.

"Itachi, where are we going, for fuck's sake?"

He stopped too.

"You will see."

I glared. Right. Smart. Of course I would see. I needed to know before I would see. When I would see it would be too fucking late. We started walking again. I was glaring but he kept ignoring as if he didn't feel it. Hn.

Was I too early with my assumptions? Was I wrong? Fuck, Itachi was one hell of a bastard, how the fuck was I supposed to understand anything about him if he wouldn't explain or say it in a straightforward text? Yeah, just leave it to your little brother to guess.

One more shithole neighborhood lesson? I doubted it.

Then, Itachi, you would be stuck there with me, won't you? Hn. Usuratonkachi. No, not him, me of course.

I was seriously considering myself being mistaken. Fuck, one part of me desperately wanted to believe …what it wanted to believe. But looking at Itachi walking, no, stepping along the street, I was turning more and more emo. My fucking inner voice was repeating his phrase in my head over and over again "Sasuke, I've got something for you. Don't make me wait". Something for me...something for me…something _what_?!

Something could easily be anything. It could be me throwing him on the floor and …I licked my dry lips and glanced at silent walking/ stepping Itachi…no, it couldn't be.

Or it could also be Itachi throwing me on the floor…fuck what's with this throwing on the floor crap? Tch. Yeah, Sasuke, I said to myself, if it goes like that you will need a fucking professional help. Right.

We had walked for half an hour now and came up to a one- storeyed building that gave an impression of a garage or a workshop. It could also be a studio of some sort. No signs. A massive door.

Itachi fished out a bunch of keys from his pocket and unlocked, he opened the door and let me in.

I tried to see something without the lights. It was cold in here.

Itachi turned the switch and closed the door behind.

We found ourselves in a concrete box with a couple of small windows. But.

There was a mirror-walled small bar stand in the opposite, decorated with some bottles of multicolored alcoholic drinks, mainly half-empty. But whatever. Different shaped and purpose glasses and other liquid containers. I didn't pay much attention. Yeah. An espresso machine. Maybe even a functioning one. Hn.

In the middle of this 'room', to the right was a dark green leather sofa group, three- armchairs around it, well beaten up by the looks of it. No extra pillows. A low massive chestnut-colored wooden table in between them with a bunch of papers on.

Yeah. The funniest part. By the opposite wall the level of the floor was different, maybe half a meter higher and it gave an impression of a scene of sorts. An old eight-drum set was gloriously standing in the center of it, with some seat-looking arrangement behind.

A shorter distance away, closer to the edge was a bent note-stand (in the amount of two). One of them couldn't not serve its purpose of a note stand any longer and was just randomly laying on the floor, headless.

Yeah. The last part of this 'music corner' included a seen-it-all base-guitar with a broken string and a crack in the middle. That one was partly hanging off the platform, as if it had been aimed into it by its 'calm' owner in one of his 'calm' moods. Tch. Punks.

Notes, printed and handwritten scattered every here and there, mostly on the floor.

Yeah. I nearly forgot that one, but my cold feet reminded of it directly. And why the fuck had I taken of my boots by the door? Stupid habit.

The floor was stony. Plain concrete. It gave an impression of walking in a building facility or something. No good old warm tatami under the socks. I looked at Itachi- he had kept his boots on. Smart. Hn.

In spite of the mess, the place didn't smell untidy. It smelled just…deserted. As if it hadn't been used for longer time.

Tch. A music studio. What the fuck were we doing here?

Itachi casually walked up to the bar, took two glasses, checked them against the light for cleanness and turned to the drinks.

"Come here, Sasuke" Itachi waved his hand to me, calling me up and by that interrupting my observation activity.

"What is this place?" I asked him, pulling a barstool under my ass and placing the elbows on the bar, looking at my brother who was busy, filling up two shot glasses with something yellowish, thick and a holy shit- he lit them shots up.

"Kanpai", Itachi pressed a burning shot into my hand.

"Itachi, the fuck?" I asked plain shocked, but seeing my brother emptying his shot glass, I did the same. Bleh. It was sweet syrupy stuff that clearly contained a lot of alcohol.

My brother had never allowed me to drink alcohol. The one and only time I had gotten drunk, he picked me up from a bar and broke three of my ribs. He had made sure I learnt the lesson well. I did. Itachi never drank either. Actually I had never seen my brother even touch alcoholic drinks. Ever. This was the first time. I looked at him. What the fuck were we drinking for?

"Itachi what?-"

"Sambuca".

"No, I mean why?"

Next shot in my hand again

"Kanpai", ding (against my glass), he blew it off and tipped the contents of the shot into himself.

"Kanpai" (confused) me.

Itachi was repeating the procedure.

"Fuck, Itachi. What the hell?"

Two more shots lit up and ready waiting. Itachi seemed gathered and serious. Same as always. Was it a smile?

"Drink!" he pressed the shot glass in my hand "Kanpai".

Okay. "Kanpai". I gagged. Again, that sweet but disgusting taste. How could he drink it with such a straight face? As if he was consuming mineral fucking water?

Itachi lifted his eyes at me. What was it? Now _I blushed_, that was for certain, I lowered my gaze. Tch. Drinking is not fucking fun.

My tongue spoke something all by itself.

"Itachi, I think I'm getting drunk. Let's go to the sofa and drink more!"

That was one hell of a sentence. I looked at Itachi. He smirked at me, but lifted up the bottle of Sambuca and his shot glass, along with the lightning unit and started moving towards the sofa, more or less steadily.

I nearly tipped the stool with me but managed to land without accidents. Talk about ninja skills.

Some miracle helped me and my brother get ourselves along with our 'cargo', namely the bottle and the glasses, in our/their original form to the sofa and place the above mentioned cargo on the table.

I felt a relaxing warmth streaming through my limbs and making my head spin pleasantly. I desperately tried not to smile, but didn't do a good job at that looking at Itachi.

My brother was fighting with gravity and magnetic fields around the table that were affecting the bottle of Sambuca, the shot glasses and most of all Itachi's hands.

"Are you drunk, Itachi?" I asked my brother.

"No, Sasuke", he answered. It sounded unlikely.

"Are you lying to me, Itachi?" I asked him again

"Yes, Sasuke", he said, frowning and concentrating on the process of filling up the shots.

He managed to fill them up. Overfilled. Hn. Who cares? We decided it was safer not to lighten them up or we would burn the fucking place down.

"Kanpai", Itachi said.

"Kanpai".

We drank up. Itachi put his glass on the table and leaned back on the sofa. He closed his eyes and was smiling to himself, breathing heavier than usually. A pink drunken blush covered his cheeks. He looked so cute and relaxed, so peaceful.

I put my sticky warm shot glass on the table and moved closer to my brother.

"Itachi?"

"Un?" he answered not opening his eyes, still smiling.

I put my hand on his knee. His smile wiped off. Itachi glared at me directly and removed my hand.

"Stop it, Sasuke" he said to me seriously.

I felt hurt. What the fuck? Wasn't it this what we came here for? To make love? I didn't understand why we couldn't do it at home, but okay. If he wanted us to get drunk in a dirty workshop and fuck on the concrete floor I wouldn't mind. What was this talk about then?

"Itachi you know how I feel about you. I know you want it too" I looked him in his eyes and …

He got up on his feet.

"Sasuke. I don't want to hear this again. Do you understand it?"

The fuck? I jumped up and tried to put my arms around him- he pushed me away and I landed back on the sofa.

"Why the fuck are you doing this to me, Itachi?! What have I fucking done to you, huh? Why do you hate me so much?" now I was crying. Fucking alcohol. Fucking Itachi. He had turned me in some sort of wimp. In these last two days I cried more than in my entire life.

Itachi sat beside me on the sofa and put his hand on my shoulder. I hit it away.

"Don't fucking touch me! I don't need your fucking pity. I want you to love me, nothing more, Itachi! "

He didn't answer and looked away.

"I hate you! I hate you so fucking much. This is your new toy torturing me like that, isn't it? You fucking sadistic bastard! I wish you were dead! I wish I never had to see your fucking face again. I wish" I punched him in his face.

I thought that was fucking it. Now I would cop it.

Itachi's eyes narrowed and got a furious glint. I stopped screaming, sobbing, breathing and was just staring at him, waiting for his fist in my face. My body crouched itself and pressed into the cold leather...still glaring…still not breathing…a second more…

I closed my eyes. And pressed my chin in my laps. Now my head would suffer.

I felt the sofa shifted slightly. He would kick me now?

I heard a dinging next to my ear, something got cast on the floor. I lifted my head, Itachi was standing and looking down at me, smiling.

"Very well, Sasuke. You don't have to see my face ever again. I'll send someone to bring you your things. This place belongs to you now. I wanted us to celebrate your new home and your new life, but it looks like you don't want me near you." He smirked and wiped of the side of his lip with a cushion of his hand, looked at the red mark on it and then continued. Already dead serious.

"I have been a bad brother to you, Sasuke. But I would never ever-listen to me!- never would I do something like that, despite what you do or how you put it. I am anything, but I'm not _that_."

With these words he turned away and headed towards the door. All firm, almighty.

My Itachi. Left. Me. Again. Fucking. Bastard. I hate. His. Fucking. Guts. We'll. See. About. That. Brother.

"Thank you for the present, brother!" I screamed at the slammed door. But he wouldn't hear. Sound-proof walls in a second-class music studio. My new home. My fucking new home.

I picked up the bunch of keys from the floor and smirked. Tch. Bastard. He had planned it all along. Don't worry, brother.

I was getting a plan ready in my head. Itachi would be mine, he just didn't know about it yet.

N/A: yepp. the plan. and Sasuke is out of there, from under Itachi's wing. no turning back. and what the plan includes...i guess you'll see, those who are interested of course..XD

thank you Guys for your support. As Always. Without you all it would never be any story. All the comments and reviews I'm receiving it just means so much..

mainki


	12. Chapter 12 Whore and Liar

**Chapter 12. Whore and Liar.**

I was laying on the bed, hands under my head, in a sleeping room, watching the water droplets trace from the ceiling down the gray stony cracked wall. I saw the whole gathering of them in the top left corner, coloring the concrete into darker gray almost black, some of them were hanging in different weird shapes, stretching and shrinking back. Was it even water?

This was my second day in this place. Yesterday Masato came, Itachis' acquaintance. He brought three boxes with my things and put them by the sofa. I asked him where Itachi was and he said "at work". I didn't even know my brother had a job. Then Masato left. I didn't bother unpacking. Armani, Hugo Boss, Valentino.

Tch, brother. Thank you. You got me a good present.

Yesterday when you had left I went in search for the bathroom to sort out my natural needs. I found one just behind the small metal door with no handle, that was painted the same color as the wall behind the bar, and it took me, being drunk, ages to discover it.

Thank you brother. I nearly tripped on the small step when I opened that door, holding a lighter in my hand- as there was no light in this narrow damp corridor that smelt of mold and slime.

Thank you brother. This corridor had two doors opposite each other. I opened the door to the left, into the bathroom, just to discover that the toilet didn't even have a seat. Even public toilets in Japan have heated seats. The unit itself was cracked in several places, with water dripping and leaking constantly from it onto the concrete floor under my feet.

You want to hear how I was pissing, brother? Drunk, leaning against the wall with one hand , burning my fingers with the fucking Zippo that was just about to run out of gas, unzipping, taking out and trying to hold with the other, hardly capable of standing straight. Was this what you wanted, Itachi, when you made me drink?

When I was about to wash my fucking hands I came to discover that the water was rusty orange and freezing cold. There was no warm tap there anyway. Did you look at the fucking shower, brother? Did you? Its head was swinging in all the directions, old cracked pipes running from the floor to the ceiling, dripping everywhere. I nearly slipped on my ass and broke my fucking neck. You would have loved that, wouldn't you, brother?

When I got out of there I think all the alcohol disappeared from my blood. But no, brother, that was not all. You had to make sure you would 'take care' of me, of your younger sibling.

I came back to this corridor, holding the choking Zippo in my hand and risking to tread onto something unpleasant with my already soaked socks. I opened the door to the right. Yes, brother, my sleeping room, just opposite the toilet, or should I say, a shower?

My sleeping room without a single window, without a wardrobe or anything. Just an iron bed, like the ones you see in military casarmes or barracks, metal bars and a mattress between them.

Thank you brother, for at least giving me a new mattress, covered in plastic. Or maybe it was not meant to have any bedding at all here? You knew it was dripping from the fucking ceiling and the walls were constantly damp, huh?

Tch, don't worry, Itachi, I've found your best present to me. You made sure to take care of your little brother with leaving a new credit card on my name on the bedside table, didn't you?

I smirked bitterly. Knowing you, Itachi, I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't even working. Just to make sure I had it 'the best' way possible. Thank you, brother, for your present. I love you, you fucking piece of shit.

Now that you had gotten all the house for yourself you can fuck there as much as you please, just leaving me to rot here.

You wouldn't care, would you?

That I hadn't eaten for three fucking days and I didn't even have a kitchen here or warm water.

What was it you had said to me, brother, two days ago, stroking my cheek that I would be a lot new for us both to learn? What did you learn new, brother? That you didn't need to lock your fucking door from me when you went to bed? That you didn't need to see me waiting for you to come home just to ignore me? What did you gain of this? Or was it the point just to get rid of me?

And I thought I hated life with the camera sessions and you beating the hell out of me. I thought I hated life without you loving me.

Loving me…

I sat on my bed and laughed. Yes, brother, you fucking said to me you loved me. After I had said it to you. And you know, you fucking bastard, I meant it. In spite of what you had done to me, in spite of everything I loved you. I was ready to die for you, you fucking sadist. Even after you had thrown me out to the shitty neighborhood, driving away in your luxurious vehicle, even after I had been taken by the cops you wouldn't fucking care to come and pick me up. What were you doing, brother?

In the meantime you were fucking somebody while I was sitting at your doors, thinking only about you and no one else. You are a piece of fucking shit, brother. Then why do I still love you?

I had to see your fucking face and ask you that.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Before going to talk to Itachi I took out the credit card from the envelope in my sleeping room and put it into my pocket. I wasn't sure it would work, and I didn't care. I just picked it up and took it with me.

When I walked out of the doors I discovered that it was evening. Indeed, living in a place like mine one could easily lose the track of time. The windows in the main room were small, closer to the ceiling and didn't let much light in, and they were the only windows I had.

As it was a music studio, the walls were sound isolating, and one felt like cut off from the entire world, no sounds from the outside, just the constant dripping water from the small door into the corridor with my sleeping room and the shower. I could close that tiny metal door, make it blur with the wall behind the bar, but I hoped that keeping it open would dry some dampness off. Tch. Yeah. One could go insane there, very fast.

When I locked after myself I saw a convenience store just across the road. An old man, apparently its owner was standing at the doors smoking there. He measured me with his gaze and bowed. I decided to come up and try to do some shopping.

The old man was willing to chat. He must have seen me locking the door he wondered if I was new to the area. I answered that I was the owner to the music studio to the opposite of his shop.

"A-ah!" he nodded and bowed low, approvingly "You must be Itachi-sama's little brother, then?"

"You know my brother?" I asked the old man.

"yes-yes, Itachi-sama is a frequent customer here. As he owns a great deal of real estate in this area. He is a good landlord and we all love him".

"O" was all I could say.

I wanted to ask more, but hesitated. It felt weird to ask from a stranger about my own brother. The card was functioning, and I left the shop, considering to come back and ask more when needed.

Why the fuck all the people knew Itachi better than I did? I never knew my brother had a permanent job somewhere. Thinking of which, somehow I had never even wondered where he took all the money from. He was driving an expensive car, was dressed in exclusive clothing and owned things that for most people were not affordable and we lived in a house that was above the level of 'average' for 'normal' families in Tokyo. I had never thought of how he spent the money or where they came from. They had always been there. That was a fact.

So.

My brother was a landlord and a real estate owner. I never knew. Well, that made sense. He had owned the place I was living in now.

This question that had been spinning in my head from the beginning, how he had managed to buy a place like that in one night? Now I knew the answer. It was his place, that's why. A real estate owner, huh? A good landlord? Thank you, brother, once again. Was this the shittiest amongst all the places you own?

_I went back home, across the road, to the music studio that was owned by my brother._

I decided to eat before meeting with him, maybe even rest. I was starving so badly that my hands were trembling while unwrapping the plastic from the triangle turkey-cheese sandwich. Thank you, brother, for the food and for my new home.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After I had eaten I fell asleep, in my bedroom. When I woke up I couldn't understand if it was day or night. A dull yellow light from the electric bulb in my sleeping room wouldn't tell me the time.

I was sweaty, panting heavily and I had had a nightmare.

I dreamt of my brother beating me to death, smashing my ribs with his feet, kicking me in the guts and working his fists all over my body. I was crouched on the floor, unable to move and just waited for him to get satisfied with his work or for myself to pass out. He was hitting and punching me endlessly and at one point I thought I was dead, as I couldn't feel the pain in my body, only fear. Then he stopped and lifted my lifeless head by my hair, he made me look at him.

"I hate you, Sasuke" said my brother. "I have always hated you", and he spat in my face and continued beating me, in my stomach, tramping on my kidneys and crushing my ribs to dust. When he stopped I heard him say

"You are a cheap whore, Sasuke. I would never make love to you, because you are a whore". Then he stepped over me and walked away. I woke up.

I was shaking all over my body, from coldness and shock. I made a hole in the plastic over the mattress and crept in it. I cried until I fell asleep again.

When I woke up I felt tired. The nightmare had affected me.

I got out from my plastic nest and walked to the main room, sat there in the sofa and started thinking.

It was only a dream but it could have been some truth in it. Itachi had called me a whore before. Was I a whore? I wondered that.

I came up to the espresso machine, inserted a capsule in it, went to the bathroom, filled up the jug with water, poured it into the coffeemaker and switched on the button. Then I went back to the sofa and I ran my hand through my hair and continued thinking.

Fuck, if I was a whore then it was my brother who had turn me into this. He made me pose for his fucking camera, he made me fuck with Akira when I didn't want to. He made me wank in front of him, using dirty slut magazines for arousal and he was watching all this. He told me what I had to do and I did it. So yes, one could call me a whore.

Who was I to my brother? He had never said to me he loved me before. Not until recently. Did I know at all who my fucking brother was? If I was a whore in his eyes then who was he, a hallic? A pervert? A sadist? Because what he had done to me, was not normal, whichever way you look at it.

The coffeemaker played a musical tune to announce my espresso was done. I walked up and picked my cup, returned back to the sofa. Then I smiled bitterly. Fuck, did it really matter, what I was? Okay, I was a whore. So what?!

He made me into this. The only question I had left to ask him was why? I wanted to look him in the eyes and hear him answer me. Itachi, why had you been doing all this to me? Why?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It didn't take me long to find the way to my old home. Itachi was smart, he knew I would come to see him soon. That's why we didn't take the car. He was expecting me to come running back with the tail between my legs, just to see how much I would manage to cope with such conditions. You would be surprised, brother, how strong I actually became with all your constant tortures.

Having eaten, I felt better, knowing that at least I had a card I could buy the food with.

Again, Itachi, you were a fucking intellectual genius, I couldn't store any food in the place without a kitchen, fridge and freezer, so I would have to live one day at a time and hope every time I went shopping, that you hadn't barred my credit, right?

I smirked. He had planned it all along. But I still had the questions to ask him. Even though it didn't feel as desperate as before. I was willing to prove my fucking asshole of a brother, whatever he wanted me to prove.

When I came up to the house I knew Itachi was not at home. His car was not in its usual place. I took out my magnetic key and pressed it to the reader. It beeped and the door opened. I came in.

It was all like before. Fuck, I had never thought of how much loved this place. The sofa, the kitchen, the corridor, Itachi's room. I stared at his door. I would never allow myself go into his room without his permission, the only time I went there...yeah, that time. And it was just an instant.

Now I was standing at his door, hesitating, then I put my hand on the door handle and pushed it open.

Itachi's room was bigger than my old one. The single Kunshu Shoji screen with darker wood on the bottom was slicing a part of it meaning to hide a contemporary black and red cabinet to the left. Itachi's king-sized black platform bed was exposed when one entered.

There was nothing grotesque and vulgar in his room. Everything was sophisticated, minimalist, strict and elegant. Like my brother.

There were only single interior decoration objects there, like an abstract photo art on the red wall, above the bed and a statuette of an ancient Japanese warrior on the black side table with a single draw.

My brother loved red. And black.

I stood at the doors admiring for a minute, then approached his bed that was dressed in black under sheets and red tatami covers, and sat on it carefully.

I unfolded the cover and pressed my cheek into the satin sheet, and inhaled. It smelled nothing like Itachi. I embraced his pillow, one of the two large ones, and …

…nothing again. It was…fresh bedding.

I felt disappointed and hurt.

I straightened the bed and cast last glance at the room and turned to leave. Itachi could come home any minute now and I didn't want him to discover me in his room. That would be the end of my life I believe.

When I stood at the doors to my old room I thought that I hadn't checked for my pictures, they must have been in the bed head panel one could slide open. Or in the draw by his bed.

Even though a part of me still wanted to believe that Itachi felt the same towards me, the other rational part didn't want to know. I realized that I could have been mistaken. I didn't feel like 'accidentally' discovering a packet of condoms or a picture of him and that bitch. That would be…not good.

I pushed the door into my room.

It was almost empty. Itachi had packed away my things, everything but the bedding I had slept on the other night. I felt almost pained, almost as if someone was squeezing my throat with both hands. Here it was, my bed, with my bedding, where Itachi had been sitting next to me, holding my arm, where he had ...almost kissed me.

Here I was. Alone now. Dirty and sweaty, after two days with no shower, having come to ask my older brother Itachi one and only question. Why?

I walked up to my bed and sat on it. I didn't remember leaving it so untidy, as I always made up my bed just after the shower. But Itachi had packed my things so it could probably be due to that.

I stood up and decided to come up to the table when I instantly felt something under my feet. It was…

…Itachi's fucking boxers. On the floor in my room. I picked them up with trembling hands and inhaled. Now 'that' smelled like Itachi.

I felt my head starting to spin and I threw myself in the bed, still holding his underwear to my face.

Itachi …you fucking liar! Never 'that', my ass. You were anything but not 'that'?! You are a fucking liar, Itachi!

So I was fucking right?! He was crazy about me. He kicked me out because he couldn't fight the temptation? But he missed me so much that he was sleeping in my bed, on my dirty under sheets, in my old room.

I felt euphoric. I was fucking right. You are a liar, brother, a fucking liar! I was rolling on my bed like crazy, kissing his fucking boxers then I went to shower, wiped with the towel Itachi had used (it was still damp) and layed down to wait for him, in my bed..my fucking liar brother. Itachi.

N/A: sorry Guyz for the delay. I hope to see and hear what you think about this chapter. Actually, as many of you know it's two chapters in one, just to clear the confusion a bit (and create new one, of course). Yepp. Evil me.

as Always. thank you all for Reading and bowing low to my reviewers. Sorry if I'm a bit too emotional when i answer your comments.. .mainki.

As usually- half of the credit is to my beta. She knows who she is.


	13. Chapter 13 S and M

**Chapter 13. S and M**

While laying on my back and staring at the ceiling, I glanced at Itachi's boxers next to me on the bed and smirked.

Itachi, who would guess that after all these years of hatred towards you I would see something different? And what it needed was for you to stop beating me...

I stretched my arm in front of me and studied it in places it was broken. So many pale scars.

How could I not see it about you, Itachi? I was so busy thinking of my bruises that you were leaving on me regularly. Hn.

I smirked and gently stroked my scars. My scars. My bruises. I missed my brother's fists on me. Sick. How the fuck can you miss somebody beating the crap out of you, breaking your bones in several places? How? But I did...funny or not?

It became completely dark outside and I got off my bed and turned on the lights in the room. There was no point waiting longer. I might as well get up and look for my pictures.

Now that I knew my brother's dirty little secret it was just the matter of time, the matter of how soon he would admit it himself and give in to his (and mine) desires. Knowing Itachi, and his stubbornness, this was the biggest problem of all. He was in a fucking denial.

I clearly hadn't thought it through, this visit and talk to Itachi. Not that I had expected or counted on such turn out of course.

What if he came home right now and saw me here, waiting for him, naked? I laughed and started hastily putting my clothes back on.

When I was ready and dressed I had the strangest and sickest thought of taking Itachi's boxers with me, tucking them into my pocket and taking them home. And do what?! I stopped myself in time. Tch, insane. Totally bonkers. I had become totally obsessed with ...my own brother. Sick. Plain fucking sick.

Talking to him and trying to persuade him would not change anything. I laughed again. Knowing Itachi, as soon as he sees me here, not talking about me being naked with the pair of his undies to my face, he would probably skin me alive, and we wouldn't like that, would we?

We? Tch, getting better and better.

Then what should I do now? I thought for a second and got another brilliant Uchiha idea. My pictures. Of course. It was clearly the best way of finding out what my brother got turned on by.

At that point I didn't have a faintest doubt that those pictures Itachi had taken for himself. I tried to remember what he ordered me to do, what was 'the most usual', 'most frequent', 'most common'. I frowned. It was all random. Okay, back to searching for my pictures then.

I looked back at my room, leaning against the doorframe, feeling almost nostalgically. Itachi, you wouldn't fucking know, next time you came here that I laid here naked waiting for you. You wouldn't fucking know.

Now I had to be quick. It would not be fun if Itachi caught me red-handed in his room, sniffing through his things.

I stood at the door into his room and hesitated for just an instant before I pushed it open and entered. I didn't go as cautious as the last time. My guts were telling me Itachi would be home any minute now. And if I wanted to get out of here alive plus with something that could help to get closer to my brother, I had to be quick.

I switched on the light, realizing that already with 'that' I was putting myself at risk. He would see it directly even before coming home, but that was the only option I had now- my brother was no fool, he would see my footwear by the doors anyway. So the sooner I'm over and done with this, the better.

I crossed his room in fast steps and sat on his bed, sliding open his head panel. Where else would they be, my pictures?

So I was prepared to see maybe something more than just my pictures. ..Okay, maybe I was prepared to see whatever else. But I was totally not prepared to see what I fucking well saw.

I literally dropped my jaw and stood up, my hands shaking like the ones of an alcoholic. My brother. Uchiha Itachi. Had. In the head of his bed. In his bedroom. A draw full of sick sado-masochistic apparel and equipment. Fuck.

Fuck. That was sick and...Totally fuck.

I sat back down and looked again. Whips, harness, handcuffs, leather belts and masks, gags, restraints.

Tack about sick. Talk about fucking sick. Freaky spiky dildos, bottles and tubes of something. Even fucking chains. Fuck, Itachi, you sick fucking bastard.

On the bottom of the compartment I saw a couple of magazines. I pulled them out and nearly vomited. Fuck, Itachi, how can one get excited with something like 'that'?! I made myself look again. Fuck, what if my pictures were published in 'this'?

My hands were sweating now. I felt sweat running down my spine. Fuck, Itachi. I hope you haven't fucking done it for this, I fucking hope for your own sake you haven't.

I turned the pages. One after another. Freaks. Fucking sick freaks. On one page there was a bloke with pegs on his nipples and one on his dick, he was getting 'satisfied' with something...I didn't even know what 'that' was. Fucking hell.

I turned the page, there was a group of three, all 'wearing' some freaky outfits with openings and holes in special places...what those ones were doing to each other…Fuck I was so thankful that we had censored porn in Japan. I just didn't want to see 'that thing' no, correction- 'those things' in 'there' simultaneously...I gagged. That was plain disgusting.

Next, whips, a girl handcuffed to the bed and stretched in some very uncomfortably looking position …

Fuck! Was I fucking looking through the S/M fetish magazines now?! The Fuck?! I threw the shit on the floor. A vision flashed through my head of my brother standing in the doorframe, his arms crossed on his chest, smiling to me "Interested? We could arrange that, Sasuke".

Fuck, no thank you. No, fucking thank you.

I quickly tucked the magazines back where they were with one and only intention -to get the hell out of this freaking room, out of this house, back home. To hell with that. Fucking freaks. Talk about fucking freaks. Itachi, you sick fucking bastard.

I would hardly be able to repeat now my statement from some minutes before, about how much I loved and wanted my brother. I wished him to love me back. Fuck that. Fuck that twice. Kinky SM fetish?! No, thank you.

Thinking of which, it all made perfect fucking sense. How did I not think of that before? My older brother, Itachi Uchiha, was a sadist or masochist? No, that wasn't really a question. Sick. But he was not a maso. As long as I could remember, he enjoyed these our 'prophylactically' performed punching sessions when he was the 'puncher' and I was his 'punching bag' and not the other way around…Talk about fucking sick. And I never knew...

I was standing at the doors and was just about to switch off the light behind myself when I glanced at the bedside table. A small black bed sidetable with a single draw. Fuck, I din't feel like discovering more dirty shit..but something overpowered me, and I cowardly returned back to his bed, walked around it and lowered.

I hesitated for an instant then pulled the draw.

There were papers. Itachi's notes, maps, working stuff. Nothing interesting. I felt both relieved and disappointed. Then my eyes fell onto something. A black thin leather phonebook with...a photo stuck between the pages. Mine? I picked it up and turned to me. No!

Fucking no! Itachi's fucking whore. I nearly crumbled the picture in my hand but stopped in time. From the fucking photo she was smiling at me, as if laughing and mocking. Oh, I had a wish to take something small like a pin or a nail and stick it in her face, in her body...but Itachi would notice and it was just a picture.

In the bottom left corner there was a signiture in black ink "From Mina. With love".

Mina. A fucking whore. I stuck the picture back between the pages, feeling anger, rage and jelousy pouring over the edges. Fucking whore.

Suddenly I got an idea. I turned the pages in Itachis' phonebook and found name Mina there, her address and her phone number. I copied them on a clean piece of paper that I had retrieved from Itachi's draw. That could come handy one day soon. Very soon. I smirked.

I found my brother's working number, the name of his company, I copied them as well. I found...many numbers. I copied them all, then put everything back the way it was and moved out.

When I closed the door after myself and left the house I started walking down the road. Strange, the thought of my brother being a sadist didn't scare me as much as it had when I just had found discovered all that freaky stuff he had. Fuck. Itachi, you are fucking sick anyway.

But now I was more concentrated on the other thing.

I was maybe fifty meters away from home when I heard the familiar engine sound behind. It was my brother's car pocket-parking graciously in its usual place. I made half a step aside into the shadows. I wasn't sure how to react now, if I should some up to Itachi, say something to him or wait until he noticed me.

In the meantime I saw my brother open the door and walk around ...to open another door..for his fucking bitch.

I pressed myself deeper in the shadow, feeling how the trembling in my fists spreaded over my teeth and body. I was shaking fully now. Fuck. That was not good.

He put her hand in his elbow- like a fucking aristo royal couple!- and they chatting and smiling all sweetness to each other, walked towards the house, where Itachi pressed his key to the reader, it beeped and the door closed behind them.

I felt close to choking. In one breath, keeping as low as I could not to get spotted from the windows I covered the distance to the house and pressing myself in the walls, walked around the corner, and carefully looked in the window to the living room.

They didn't turn on the light when they came in and I could see Itachi tip her against the sofa and kiss her wildly in her neck while she was sliding his hand over her breasts. Fucking bitch, I hated her so much. She was being kissed by my Itachi. Well, her time would come. The whore.

Itachi moaned loudly, then turned her around abruptly and ...the fuck?!

I thought I could hear a punch? And a suppressed shriek? It was dark to see and I still didn't want to get discovered, but when I carefully looked in again the bitch was on the floor, holding a hand to her cheek. Itachi was standing above her, and she was creeping backwards? Trying to escape? The fuck?

Suddenly I got a very unpleasant feeling in my guts. Fuck, was my brother going to hurt her? What the fuck was happening?

Itachi was stepping closer and closer and I thought I could hear her beg him quietly

"Please, don't..."

my brother hit her across her face and grabbed her by her hair and was dragging the screaming and trying to break free figure into ...my room.

I couldn't see more from here. Fucking Itachi. What the fuck was he doing?

I felt my throat became all dry and sweat was dripping from me as if I had run mile. Crouching I approached my room keeping low to the ground.

The blinds in my room were done up, but one window was crack-opened, i crept and froze still.

Here it was again. This familiar sound of my brother's fists against a naked body. I shrugged. It was fucking scary to hear it against someone else. A woman. Fuck, what the fuck was he doing it for?

I heard her cry and scream almost in full voice. I suddenly remembered those sick pictures in the magazines in Itachi's room. Could this be that he was getting turned on by 'that'? Fuck.

Scared to breathe I looked into the tiny crack in the open window.

I didn't need to be afraid to get discovered. My brother was busy. And she was...busy too. Of what I could see, her naked body was bruised and bleeding in places, she was on her knees on the bed, my brother standing above her, her long hair wrapped around his fist and she was crying and..sucking off him, choking at the pace he was setting, trying to help herself with both hands. And my brother, he was...

he was hard.

I had never seen my brothers erected member before and what I saw now, through this crack in the window made me swallow loudly. It was huge and

…fucking hell, why was he doing that for? Ripping her hair, spreading her tears over her face, hurting her more? The fuck? Itachi, you sick bastard.

I couldn't watch but I couldn't turn away either, as if hypnotized by this psycho show.

Itachi got obviously satisfied with her job, or not? He pulled out from her mouth and pushed her roughly, face in the mattress. Itachi dragged her lower by her legs, spread them and...

She begged him not to, but...he put a rubber on (the fuck?), then he stretched her wide and she howled at that, making me want to cover my ears with my hands. But i didn't.

Itachi started thrusting into her brutally at a fast pace. I wondered how he could fit in there? How? And I heard her pained screams. Fuck, Itachi. You fucking bastard. I hated the bitch. But this was... too much. Too fucking much.

I thought I would collapse. I could almost feel the friction of his knees against the sheets. I heard him panting and grunting and moaning. I watched the droplets of sweat running down his back, soaking his black hair as he kept moving faster and faster, back and forth, making her arch and bow and cry under him, as he was hitting her in her ribs, in her back, pinched and twisted the skin on her hips, leaving bright red marks all over. And she was crying loudly now.

I bit my lip, feeling the tears run down my cheeks. Fuck. Itachi. Why the fuck were you doing all this?! I couldn't watch anymore and the breathing felt hard and painful.

I heard him climax. Oh, my God. I wanted to die that very moment. I hated them both with passion. I hated myself.

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and looked in again, trying to regain my breath, feeling the pain spread in my chest wider like a blood stain every time I breathed in or out.

I saw Itachi pull out from her, holding the condom in place and squeezing the last drops , tying the knot and roughly pushing her away. She was sobbing and laying still.

She should use this moment, scream, run, attack him..fuck ..anything. But she was just lying there

_like an object or a dog._

_Run, you fucking bitch! Get up and fucking run! M__aybe you have a chance._ But she didn't move.

Itachi walked around the bed and stood above her, observing for an instant. I couldn't see his face but I knew exactly the expression in his eyes. Black cold emotionless cruel sadistic eyes of my brother. He lifted her head and made her look at him

…

What happened next shocked me more than anything during this fucking freak show...

...

She turned around and put her arms around his neck and they…kissed. She was…smiling…Fuck!..The bitch was smiling?!

….Fucking sick freaks..

Itachi licked her lips and she kissed him back. The she kissed the tip of his member, licking off his dripping semen.

He lifted her on his arms and carried into the shower. Into my shower. Into the shower..where..Itachi….had washed me..

I slid on the ground and covered my face. That's what my room was used for. That's what the bastard had been doing in my fucking room. That's why he didn't fucking bother to change the sheets. They were just fucking in here. It wasn't me he was crazy about. It was…her.

N/A: okay. I am mentally prepared to hear and see a lot of comments on this chapter, maybe a lot of bad comments. As Always, Guyz, I put myself in this work and every time I get a view and/or a review it warms my heart.. thank you all. Two chapters left to the end. Love you. mainki.


	14. Chapter 14 Cry and Scream

**Chapter 14 Cry and Scream**

The rest was like in a dream. In a freaking nightmare. I found myself walking down the street, on the way home. I was totally messed up and could hardly see or recognize anything around.

I woke up of somebody hitting me in my face. There was a group of three standing in front of me in half a circle. Fucking street gang shit.

"Hey, are you fucking deaf? Turn out your pockets, I said!" one of them hissed at me and pulled me by my shirt.

I don't know how it happened. The rest was like as if I was watching myself from above. All the lights and sounds mixed in one and I felt as if floating around, observing my body, how it was spinning and swirling and kicking and punching and hitting and …

When I 'got back', I saw all three guys lying unconscious on the ground, bleeding. Then one of them moved. I lifted his head by his hair and smashed it hard against the asphalt.

It was a strange feeling, when I heard his nose crack.

Next thing I knew I slipped my hand into his pocket, then into each of their pockets, and picked out whatever was in there, their cellphones, Ids, some small cash, even keys. Then I spat at them and started moving home.

I felt somewhat better. I didn't kill them, and I wondered if it was the same thing Itachi felt when he was doing such to me…and to her…

When I got home I tossed everything from my hands on the sofa and headed directly to shower, keeping all my clothes on, even my boots.

I switched on the water and sat on the floor, back against the wall, feeling sour rusty metal-tasting cold water banging over my neck and head.

I was not afraid to be heard and I cried in full voice, tearing my skin everywhere I could reach, ripping at my hair, punching myself in my face, in my guts... I don't remember I ever cried like that. Not even when my parents died and got buried.

I was howling my lungs out until my throat was so sore I couldn't make a sound and only hoarse moans, now already laying on the dirty floor, sobbing and swallowing mouthfuls of this strange water and I didn't care.

On some stage I even considered cutting my veins to ribbons. You ask why? I wouldn't know. It was just too painful to live further. I didn't want to live anymore.

I laid like that for some time, then took off all my clothes, washed off my body and turned off the valve. Tripping and sliding against the walls on the way, I somehow made it into my bedroom. I searched with my hands in complete darkness until I felt cold metal of the bed posts. Naked and shaking I crept onto my bed and stared at the mattress with empty eyes until I fell asleep.

I slept the day and the night, then I woke up, ate what I had left from last time and went back to bed.

When I woke up the day after that I knew how to live further. There was just an empty hole now, instead of the pain, and I knew exactly how to fill it up.

I picked up the phone, one of those from the sofa, and dialed the number. I booked for myself a plane ticket. One way. Three days from today. It would be one day before Itachi's birthday. One day before my brother's birthday. I wanted to give him my last present. He would never see me again after that.

When that was done I started cleaning my home. And that was enormous job. I did it for two days straight. I scrubbed the floors, walls, threw away the crap papers and other junk. Then I went shopping and it took a lot of effort, time and... No nerves. I was doing it all gladly, thinking of my brother all the time.

I chose a music center and a cd-set of Vivaldi concerts that my brother liked and ordered it delivered to my studio within short. I asked for some advice and listen attentively to the recommendations of an event-planning agency. This would be the last time I would see my beloved brother.

I took my time deciding on a new watch for myself and some other accessories I would wear when meeting Itachi. A bought some hi-fi stereo and some unique furnishings along with some more essential stuff. Then I ordered a gourmet dinner from a fashionable a-la carte restaurant where my brother liked to dine. I bought endless amounts of flowers in bunches, mainly dark red roses, my brother's favorites. I decorated my home in black and red, just like Itachi liked it.

Then I packed my clothes into single small traveling case and took it to the airport together with some cash, documents and tickets. I left it all in a storage safe box, in the airport.

I came back home, showered and changed, then opened a bottle of Don Perignon and poured a glass for myself. That was it. I was ready.

I retrieved the paper I had brought from my brother's room, took a cellphone that still had a charger and dialed the number. A female voice answered on the other side.

"Moshi-moshi?"

I smirked and leaned back in the sofa.

"Hey, Mina-san. It's Sasuke, Itachi's brother. How are you?"

_( I wish you were dead you fucking whore.)_

She didn't expect me calling but found herself quickly and answered politely. I could picture the bitch smiling when she was talking to me.

"O, Sasuke-kun. It's very fine with me, thank you. Is everything alright?"

"I'm happy to hear that! Yes, absolutely. Everything is perfect. You know Itachi has a birthday coming up? I wanted to make a surprise for him. Would you like to help me with that?"

She hesitated. Then answered

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I would love to, but I'm full up with work. I'm not even sure I can make it to celebrate Itachi's birthday".

I cursed mentally. Of course you will celebrate his birthday, you fucking lying bitch, I thought. Fuck. My plan fully depended on her helping me. And I couldn't really blame the bitch for refusing. The only time we met was when I got home after my 'renting a flat adventure' and I said to her a couple of not so pretty words. Surely, she had a ready opinion about state of my mind. Tch. Whore.

However I had no time thinking about it now, I had to come up with a new strategy, urgently.

"Hey, Mina-san, I know we got off on the wrong foot the first time and I'd love to correct that. You know, I'm leaving Japan tonight, in 8 hours. This would be the last time we meet and I wanted to give my last present to Itachi and you...-"

I was speaking it all very honestly and It wasn't even acting. It was the truth.

"...I know how much he loves you." I added and waited for her response, holding my breath in.

She was silent for a short while. Then I heard her sigh. Of course she would help.

(If it meant getting rid of fucked-up and sick me for good, she would help).

We decided the time and she would come to my studio in two hours, as soon she finished her shift at whatever place she was working.

I put the phone down and tissue touched my upper lip. Two hours from now. Two hours.

Everything could go wrong. But. I had nothing left to try. I did not want to try anything more. That was all I had been living for up to now. It was all that was worth me living after that.

I kanpaiied with the bottle of champagne and closed my eyes, made a clunk.

I had candles lit up everywhere, rose petals scattered on the floor. Vivaldi playing on the background. I had attended everything to the tiniest detail. My clothing was black and red.

It was the last time I would see my brother. The last time. I wanted him to remember every single detail of this night.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When the doorbell rang I jumped several centimeters up in the air, then rose up from the sofa and went to open the door, feeling absolutely calm and relaxed all of a sudden.

"Konbanwa, Mina-san", I welcomed my brother's girl in. She bowed to me and entered, leaving her beautiful accurate open toe shoes in the corridor.

I offered her guest slippers and gestured her to come in.

When she sat in the sofa I had a chance of looking at her properly. She was a nice looking girl, a couple of years older than me. Long hair, dark eyes. Slim and elegant. She suited Itachi well. I was glad for both of them from the bottom of my heart.

Mina was wearing a long black skirt and a high-collar blue satin blouse, with traditional blooming sakura branches as a pattern. Her hair was done up high and I noticed well-camouflaged and toned bites and bruises on her neck left by my brother.

I smirked. She noticed it and probably she thought I was smiling to her, so she smiled back at me.

I decided not to embarrass her any more with my silence and glaring.

"Can I offer you anything to drink, Mina-san? Champagne?"

She arched her brow and I saw a worried expression on her face, so I hurried to correct possible misunderstanding.

"Itachi is going to join us soon. I'm leaving shortly, so it won't take long. We could kanpaii before he comes, just for acquaintance. I really wish you both happiness".

I looked at her sincerely. She smiled back at me.

"Of course. Why not." She answered.

I got up and filled up our glasses, first hers, then mine. I smiled kindly when stretching my arm with her drink. She was smiling back to me. We kanpaiied.

She made a clunk.

"This is a very tasty Champagne" she said. I smirked and hit her instantly across her face.

She screamed and fell on the floor. I made one more clunk. She was on all fours now, holding her hand to her cheek. When her glass hit the concrete it shuttered to bits. The drink splashed and made a small irregularly-shaped puddle.

I stepped over it not to cut my feet on the glass splinters and approached her. She tried to get up but the kick of my foot in her stomach sent her flying into the wall. She started coughing and then screaming. I saw first blood over her lip.

I drank up my glass and put it back on the table. She was creeping up against the wall, shaking and embracing her stomach. I came to her in fast steps, grabbed her by her hair and dragged her into the bedroom.

She was crying and tried to scratch and hit me but I didn't feel anything.

I cast her on my bed, onto the new satin black sheets of my bed, face in the mattress. Then I unzipped, took my soft cock out. She turned around and tried to escape. I hit her again, then walked around the bed and took her by her chin and made her look at me.

"Mina-san. Listen. I will beat you now. Then I will rape you. Then I will beat you again. If you want to be alive when I'm done, be a good girl." She started screaming even more and fighting hysterically. I didn't even listen, was she agreeing or begging me. Tch. Like I care.

I ripped her clothes off, making sure I did it the most painful way possible, with that I hit her, in the stomach, in her kidneys, in her ribs.

When she went silent and laid like a soft useless rag I handcuffed her arms to the bed posts. Then I went back into the living room and drank some Champagne from the bottle. I took a strawberry and enjoyed it. I took one for her as well.

She was still unconscious when I returned, so I poured some Champagne over her head, she woke up and started vowing again and trying to break free. I stood in front of her, eating my strawberry. I put a berry to her lips.

"Eat. It's gonna start now", I pressed it into her mouth. She turned her head and spat it out. I hit her across the face. And she cried again.

"Please, Why are you doing this?" she pleaded while I was getting myself ready behind her, jerking my member up. I didn't feel horny. But it had to be done. For Itachi. I spat on my hand and continued. It didn't help. Then I remembered something.

"Mina, you will have to help me here. Come on, here is a lollipop for you" I pressed my soft member to her lips.

Before she reacted I changed my mind and instead punched her hard in her face. Her mouth and nose were bleeding properly now.

"Now we are talking", I said to her, seeing my cock waking up to life without her direct assistance.

Now it was the time for the show. I took several steps back and switched on the button on the specially- for- that purchased camera on auto record. My brother could make millions of gorgeous pictures for himself afterward. He would have something to remember about me.

I checked that the lightning and the angle was proper, I zoomed on her and returned back to my position behind her. She was crucified on my bed, legs and arms stretched. Everything was perfect.

I did it same as my brother. I put a rubber on and started thrusting into her.

"Scream for me" I ordered to her as I hit her in her back. She arched and screamed. It was not a fake scream and it turned me on. I continued thrusting faster and deeper.

"Scream more, bitch" I said and hit her again. I couldn't hear if she was screaming or not. Suddenly it became all like one sound, one light. I thought I couldn't even feel my body anymore. But I kept on moving.

Then this 'spacing' disappeared and I came back to earth, back into my body. I could hear her weep and vow, I could feel my thighs aching of all the hard work. Like that day with Akira.

Suddenly I got an idea. I pulled out and laid next to her on the bed, my member was pulsing and I was panting heavily and sweating. I turned her head facing me.

"Hey, Mina. Look at me…-" she looked. One of her eyes was swollen, her lip was torn and nose deformed, there was blood all over her face. She looked at me with her eyes full of fear, hatred and I don't know what more. I smiled to her

"…Listen, does my brother fuck you in your ass?" I asked her.

She spat me in my face and cried louder. I brushed my index finger of her cheek, spreading her blood down then I stuck three fingers in her mouth and tore her lip more.

"I asked you, bitch. Does my brother fuck you in your ass?" I repeated my question gently and smiling. She couldn't answer but she nodded.

"Good" I said and returned back to my place. It was hard to keep my erection up.

When I stretched her ass hole with both hands she howled so loud it hurt my ears.

"Come on Mina. This can't hurt you. My brother is bigger than that. And you love how Itachi fucks you". With these words I got in and started moving.

It didn't take long for me to climax. This was a new sensation for me. And I liked the way she was crying and arching. Like under Itachi.

When I pulled out, I took the rubber off and brought it close to her face.

"Here, bitch. For you." I poured the contents of the condom over her face. She spat and turned her head violently, still crying and screaming.

"Oi shut up, already. Shut the fuck up!" she got quiet.

"You want to live, bitch?" I asked her seriously. She nodded.

"Okay. Then all you have to do is call Itachi and tell him everything I did to you now". She looked at me shocked, her lips were shaking and teeth chattering. She nodded again.

"Can you fucking speak?" I hit her across her face again and she shrieked and said

"Yes".

I walked up to the camera, and smiled widely into the objective. Then I said.

"You see, brother, how much I love you? You fucking see it? It will your best birthday present ever. And you will never forget it. Or me." I giggled.

Then I walked out to the living room to get the phone. I dialed itachi's cellphone number and stuck the pipe to her ear.

"Moshi- moshi", I heard my brother's voice on the opposite side.

She didn't say anything first glaring at me scared and I had to kick her slightly.

"Itachi..Itachi.."

"Mina?"

"Itachi"

"Mina where are you? What's wrong? "

No it didn't go the way I wanted. I brought the pipe to my mouth, away from her.

"Hello, brother" I said to him, smiling and sipping at the champagne from the bottle.

"S-sasuke?" my brother's voice was confused.

"Sasuke. Is Mina with you?"

That was amusing. I sat on top of her back, bouncing slightly, risking to break her spine.

"Yes, Itachi. Your whore is here. I had a little fun with her"

Itachi was quiet. I almost could hear his heartbeat and he chocked out in the most scared voice I ever heard my brother speak.

"Sasuke, where is she? Where the fuck is she?"

I took a clunk then placed the bottle on the floor. I slapped the bitch in her face once more before answering, giving my brother the pre-pleasure of the game. I knew he liked to hear her scream.

Then I spoke to him again

"Where else, brother? At home, of course"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

N/A: Next chapter is the last one. I am bowing low to everybody who has been with me for so long and commented and read, and re-read, and commented again. Thank you, Guyz. I really appreciate your support and attention to my work.

Without you it would have never been written and finished. Hope the ending will answer your expectations.

As always- i hope to hear what you think about this chapter and the rest of the story. It's important for me to know your opinion - then I can decide if this fiction will be my last one or not.

Love you.

mainki


	15. Chapter 15 Truth and End

**Chapter 15. Truth and End**

Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. Itachi.

I was repeating his name constantly, while waiting for him.

I had already put myself in order and cleaned up the mess from the floor and in the bedroom. I cuffed the bitch to the leg of the bed, further from the door, I didn't need her anymore and she was sobbing quietly and mumbling. As long as she didn't annoy me, I wouldn't hurt her.

I knew it wouldn't take long until my brother would be here, ringing the doorbell and banging in the doors like crazy. I went directly to answer but before turning the key, I stood my back to it, prepared.

As soon as I unlocked, my brother kicked the door open. He rushed in. I thrashed him with a wooden plank on the back of his head and he fell forward. I clicked a handcuff to his wrist and dragged him by one arm into my bedroom.

When Mina saw a lifeless Itachi being cuffed to the bed, she started screaming again. I had to shut her up with a fist in her ear. She faceplanted the concrete floor and got quiet. Now I could attend my brother without being disturbed.

I stretched Itachis' legs and arms as wide as I could and fixated them to the bars of the bedframe on both sides. Then I freed his ponytail, letting his gorgeous long hair loose, then I took a mouthful of Dom Perignon and spat it out in Itachi's face. He opened his eyes.

"Sasuke. I'll kill you." He growled, meaning every word. I laughed in his face.

"Look who's talking, Itachi." I couldn't hide my triumph.

My older brother, the sadist Uchiha Itachi, was as helpless as a harmless little lamb.

"Sasuke, what are you doing? What have you done to her?"

I kicked unconscious rag Mina. She was alive.

"Nothing. We just had some quality family time together."

Then I looked at the clock. My plain was in three and a half hours, but there was still time for talking. I wouldn't miss it for the world. It would be the last time I ever spoke to my beloved brother. Ever.

"I just want to talk to you like a brother, Itachi. And this all is my birthday present for you" I said to him, sipping from the bottle, observing Itachi's stretched body.

"Sasuke, you are sick." Itachi pronounced, frowning, calculating his chances of breaking free.

I hit him across his face and he spat blood onto the mattress. I saw how tiny red droplets settled on the gray wall through the bedframe bars. If I didn't love him as much as I did I would have killed him for these words.

"How dare you, Itachi?" I sat next to him on the bed, not scared a bit. He couldn't hurt me. His arms and legs were restrained and he wouldn't reach to me anyway, even if he wanted.

I grabbed a handful of his hair and lifted his head up.

"Itachi, do you know how fucking much I had to suffer because of you? Do you know that in all these years you beat me so much that I can hardly remember faces of our parents? Do you know that, you fucking bastard?"

Itachi smiled genuinely and widely.

"I know" he said.

I punched him again, feeling a desperate wish to kill him right here and right now, to wipe the smile off his beautiful face.

"You...you...do you fucking know how I had lived every fucking day hating and cursing myself for being alive and you for doing this to me? Do you fucking have any idea, Itachi, how much I hate you?".

"I know".

I was speechless. Just for a moment, though.

"Well, know then, that what I said now is just half of the truth, Itachi".

I stood up and laughed. Itachi was watching me. He was not smiling anymore. I unzipped and took out my soft member and stood at the wall so that he could see me, I spat in my hand and started stroking myself to life. Then I looked at Itachi and smiled to him.

"The other half, brother, is that I love you. I love you and that's why I'm forgiving you for everything. Because I know that's what you feel for me too. Just as it's you who is very sick, brother".

My cock was growing in my hand as I could feel my brother's hungry eyes on me. I pressed my back against the wall, working my hand faster. My knees were slightly bent and it felt good just to lean against the cold wall and do it for him.

"Sasuke, stop. Please". I heard Itachi's voice. I opened my eyes and looked at him. His face was serious, but he was not looking away. So he wanted me, ne?

I walked up to the bed and sat next to him, keeping my member in one hand, as I stroked his cheek with the other. He flinched away, turned away from me.

"Sasuke, no."

I leaned to him and kissed him in his neck. Itachi started moving, as if trying to break free.

"Stop it! Stop it, Sasuke! Don't!"

"What the fuck do you want, Itachi?! You want to torture me forever?"

I hit him again, feeling frustrated.

"Sasuke. We are brothers. Don't do it."

I laughed and continued with my 'work'. Here it was the right time for our brotherly talk.

"Brothers? Brothers, you say, huh, Itachi? Yes, you have done thing that brothers do to their siblings. Indeed." I spat at my hand again.

"You made me fuck and jerk off in front of you while you were taking your fucking pictures. My ribs and bones were broken more times I care to remember."

It was not helping, this talk, to wake up my non-cooperative organ at all. It turned soft and shrank down. Fuck.

" Brothers… You have been treating me like shit. Brothers. I don't have a family because of you, you fucking asshole..."

I stopped what I was doing, feeling tears in my throat. I stood up and looked in his eyes and I asked him that question

"Why, Itachi? Why the fuck have you been doing this to me all these years? Is it because it turns you on? Because of your sadistic fetish? Is it? "

He turned away, but I made him look at me, turning his chin towards me.

"I have asked you, you piece of fucking shit. Why?!"

Itachi was silent, looking me in my eyes. Smiling.

"How the fuck can you smile?! Why the fuck are you smiling?!"

I punched him, spreading red all over his face. Itachi choked, spat out blood, when he lifted his gaze at me again- he was still smiling, even though his lip ...it was hardly any lip left- just an open wound instead of the mouth. But he was..

..smiling..

I sat next to him on the bed staring blankly in front of me. I wouldn't get any answer from him anyway. He was just sick, my brother. Nothing else. Just mentally sick. I put one hand over my eyes, feeling tired.

"I did it for you", Itachi's voice woke me up to reality. Yes, a 'normal' explanation from a 'normal' person. I didn't bother with an answer.

"I did it for you, Sasuke", he repeated and I snapped and elbowed him in his ribs. Itachi shrugged.

"You are fucking sick, Itachi. Are you implying you made me do all this for my sake? How fucking sick is that? You were beating me half to death every fucking time for my own good? You fucking killed our parents, our cousin, aunt and uncle also for me? Is that what you are saying, you psycho?"

"Yes"

Frankly, I didn't know whether to cry or laugh. This was the worst excuse I could imagine to hear, so I decided on the latter.

I laughed so hard, my stomach ached, holding my sides, hardly able to breathe. Itachi was observing me silently and as soon as I got a bit calmer he said.

"Sasuke...think now. Do you remember how our parents died?"

The question put a stop to my hysteria directly. I thought for a second before answering.

"You killed them"

"Yes, Sasuke. Do you remember, how and why?"

I thought again. No. I couldn't think of it. I just couldn't. Itachi waited, watching my every move, my every expression. I couldn't remember.

"You probably slaughtered them or kicked them to death, I don't know. I don't want to know, Itachi."

"Yes, you do. You were there, Sasuke. Next to me, in the same room. In my room, in our house. Think."

I felt something dangerous shaping in my head, some thought or a memory or fear...something bad and painful. I shook my head, scaring that thing away. I didn't want to know.

"Shut up. It doesn't matter. It's not what I asked you." I shrieked at him.

"Yes, Sasuke, it is"

Itachi started coughing blood he stopped coughing he continued and I felt a painful desire to cover my ears not to hear.

"I was taking a shower, Sasuke. It was my 20th birthday, remember? All the family was there, our mother and father, they had invited our aunt and uncle with their son. We were going to celebrate and everybody was waiting for me in the living room."

I suddenly pictured our house, voices of our relatives, everybody sitting at the table, and my cousin playing with some stupid toy in his hands. I was sitting with my family, listening to their conversation about nothing and glancing in the direction of a slightly ajar door to my brother's room.

"_Sasuke, can you tell Itachi to hurry up?Everybody is waiting for him" _this was my mother

"_He will surely be ready soon"_ my father

" _I'll go and call him" _me

"_I think Itachi is taking a shower, so we__ can wait" _my mother

"_I'll go_" me raising up from my place and heading to his room. The sound of running water…

"Do you remember now?" Itachi asked me.

"Urusai! Urusai!" I shouted and punched him again, then I jumped up, feeling the pain in my chest find its way back, spreading wider, and squeezing my lungs again. I couldn't chase the picture away…it was there now, driving me nuts.

_It was Itachi's birthday. I was thirteen. He was my idol, my god, everything I ever wanted to be. Every time I looked at him I felt so little and insignificant, that I eventually grew to nearly hating myself and hating him._

_Every day of my life I saw how handsome he was, how strong and beautiful was his body...how much I wanted to touch him. And I tried...but he pushed me away. Every time._

"Sasuke. Breathe slowly. Sasuke!"

I was standing leaning against the cracked slimy wall of my bedroom, feeling sick and hyperventilating.

It was all coming back to me. Every tiny bit of it. All the details, everything up to the smell of jasmine from his open window, the names of books on his bedside table, the neatly prepared traditional suit on the back of the chair by the wall.

_I would do it today, I had decided on this long ago. I would do it now._

_I closed the door behind me and slipped out of my clothing and walked to my brother's bathroom and sat there on the floor, my back against the cold wall, steamed up mirror above the sink._

_He was taking a shower. I could see he was washing off his hair, standing his back towards me. I stared at the wall._

_"I love you" I said to him firmly._

_Itachi turned around abruptly. He didn't expect me or anybody there._

_"S-sasuke? What are you doing here?! Get out." I could imagine how confused he was. I didn't blame him for that._

_"Itachi, I know you want it too. I can feel it. We both need it, Itachi." I said, turning my head and getting up to show him what I meant._

_He was staring at me, his eyes wide, black and glowing. He tried to find anything to cover himself from me, but there was nothing and…_

_I knew, I saw it._

_I approached him fast and wrapped my hands around his neck and tried to kiss him, warm water from his shower in my eyes._

_He pushed me roughly in the chest I hit the wall with my back._

_"Get out! Now!"_

_I glared at him._

_"Itachi…I want it. I want you."_

_Itachi is stepping out, only two cold words._

_"Get. Out."_

_I get up, shaking, there is no air in the bathroom. I take a few steps out into the room and trip over. It's hard to breathe, my heart is being stabbed and I'm close to fainting, I'm falling, on all fours._

_Itachi heard it and he runs out, he leans over me, embraces me over my shoulders, I push him away and scream on top of my lungs_

_"I fucking hate you, Itachi! Why are you doing this to me? Why Itachi? Why do you have to hurt me like that? Why do you have to do this to me?!"_

_Water is dripping from my hair onto the tatami, Itachi is stroking my head, stroking my back. I shut my eyes crying. My erection hurts._

_Then the door opened._

_"Oh my God." My mother's sob_

_"Itachi…Sasuke..." my father_

_I lift my head to see my family, standing there in shock, my uncle, my aunt holding her hand over my little cousin's eyes not to look at my brother's naked body over…my naked body on the floor._

_And Itachi's voice_

_"Father…it's not ..."_

_My father charges in and pulls my brother's decoration Katana from its sneath that is hanging on the wall. That was a real weapon. A present from my family for Itachi's birthday last year, and for his top grades at university._

_I don't manage to scream, and my father is attacking Itachi._

_Itachi is pushing him away, uncle is attacking him too…and my mother is shouldering Itachi from them both. Blood everywhere._

_"Okaasan!" I scream._

_My brother is holding her body…my father is swinging the katana again and Itachi stops it in half way covering my father's hands and stabbing the sword through him. Then he pulls it out and pierces through my uncle._

_It's a mess. Red everywhere. I'm shutting my eyes and covering ears with my hands, pressing myself in the floor. Screams. My aunt and my cousin._

_Then silence. And disgusting sour sweet smell of blood…_

_When I open my eyes they are all laying there. Dead. And I am alone…amongst all these dead bodies. Naked. Alone. Itachi?_

_"ITACHI?! ITACHI?!"...oh my God, Itachi…Oh my God. Itachi...You killed them because...of …._

I bit my tongue. That pushed me back into conscience.

Itachi was watching me from the bed, a worried look in his eyes.

"Liar" I whispered. Itachi's eyes were black and glaring.

"Liar" I repeated and came up closer to him, glaring back.

"All lies. You made me believe it. You have been beating me all these years and made me believe this shit."

"No Sasuke. I have been beating you all these years to make you forget everything."

I didn't care anymore. I knew he was lying. This couldn't have been true. No.

Suddenly I remembered and smirked.

"Itachi. Why?" I asked him again, turning his chin to me, stroking it at the same time. He tried to break free, but I had the upper hand here.

"Why the fuck would you need all those sick pictures, Itachi, huh? You say you don't want it? You say you never did? But I know, these sick photo sessions, Itachi, all this was just an excuse. You never sold anything."

Itachi looked me in the eyes.

"You are right, Sasuke. It was just an excuse".

I knew it. I let his chin go and jumped up. At last he confessed!

"It was an excuse to make you have sex, Sasuke, and forget about your sick obsession with me."

I stared at him while he continued.

"Don't you remember how I took Akira home for you last year? Sasuke, you refused to have sex, look at anybody except me. Don't you remember?"

"Took Akira home? What is she a whore?" I chuckled

"She is your girlfriend." Itachi answered.

"Then she is a whore". I concluded.

"So what is it are you saying, Itachi? And these pictures?"

"There are no pictures, Sasuke. There never has been. It was an excuse to make you masturbate, have sex, get horny ...anything…just to make you forget about your obsession with me…and hate me."

"No. Liar. NO!"

"To have sex and hate me."

I punched him in his face. "Liar!"

"Sex and hate"

My fist in his face. "Shut up!"

"I did it for you"

I hit him again. And again. And again.

I knew I was getting carried away, but I couldn't help it. Itachi was tied to the bed and this time it was my turn to turn him into meat. Same as he used to do to me.

I stopped only when I got tired and my fists and feet had become numb of punching and kicking him endlessly. I was panting heavily, Itachi's and my own blood covered all the bed and walls. First his body was convulsing, now it was laying perfectly still. I saw that he was unconscious.

I stood up from the bed and took a clunk of warm Champaign, then poured some on Itachi's head. He moaned and opened his eyes, stared at me.

I lifted his chin and kissed him on his lips. He didn't move away and didn't answer. I licked his lip and tried to slip my tongue in...

Fuck, Itachi, I was ready to forgive you for everything. I loved you so fucking much. If he just opened his lips, at least a little to let me feel he loved me...

He didn't.

I parted from him, looked him in his eyes. Itachi looked like he was...

"I did it for you".

Here it goes again.

"Shut up!" I screamed at him. "Just shut up! You are sick, brother" I swallowed "…one last thing, Itachi, I need to do before I go. No, we both need to do. Then maybe your whore will live"

Itachi looked at me pleadingly.

"Sasuke, please don't hurt her more."

"O? Are you afraid, brother, that I would become like you and kill an innocent girl after she got raped?"

Itachi gaped at me and said seriously

"I would never do such a thing"

I hit him in his face again.

"Tch, liar! And what about this bitch I raped in the warehouse? You went to 'clean up my mess', huh?"

Itachi gave me a look as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Sasuke, I took her to the hospital and gave her money to keep quiet."

"You didn't kill her?" I was puzzled.

"No."

I thought of it for an instant then smiled. It didn't change anything.

"It doesn't matter anymore, brother. Don't worry, I won't kill your bitch, she is good for you. I won't kill you either, Itachi, I love you. I love you so fucking much that I want to die. But I'll live and be happy and I'll let you be happy with your bitch. There is only one more thing left, brother..-"

I licked my dry lips

"… I want to fuck you, Itachi. And I want to hear you scream for me. Like I used to scream for you when you were crushing my bones. Scream for me, Itachi!" I punched him hard in his ribs and started preparing.

"Sasuke. Stop before it's too late" my brother choked out, trying to turn his head to look at me.

"It is too late." I answered honestly.

There was no turning back now. It was too late for both of us.

I started stroking myself again, while my heart wanted to break and I felt like dying instead. This pain was worse than any Itachi had ever caused me. I didn't want to do it to him, knowing how sick he was. How sick his mind was. But I couldn't fight my temptation. I wanted him. I wanted him so fucking badly my body was aching all over. My member pained so much just seeing him so here on my bed, with his long now wet hair sticking to his back and shoulders.

I sat back down on the bed, cut his trousers apart, exposing his body to me. Itachi was moving violently trying to break the handcuffs, but I had done my homework well- he wouldn't be able to free himself, whatever he did.

"Don't worry, brother, they are not cheap toys from some sex shop, they are real stuff. Don't hurt yourself. There is no point."

He was screaming something back at me, my older brother Itachi, but I couldn't hear it. It was again this strange feeling when all the lights, sounds, shapes and forms mixed up in one and I was watching myself like from above.

I saw my hands reach out for a tube and my fingers starting to lubricate my brother's entrance, preparing him…for me.

Itachi. Itachi. Itachi.

I stretched him gently and inserted just the tip of my member. My body and mind united again and I could hear a scream, full of pain and …I wondered who it was. It was not my brother, it was-

myself.

He was so tight it was painful.

"Oh, God, Itachi. Scream for me" I whispered and moved a little, making my way broader in him. It was unbelievable, the sensation.

Itachi was quiet. I felt him tense and shrug.

"Itachi, scream for me, please" I pleaded again and thrust deeper, clawing his back.

He didn't make a sound.

"Scream for me, you fucking bastard! I want to hear you scream!" I punched him in his back making him arch, but he was still quiet.

I could hear him hoarsely breathing through his nostrils, as I was thrusting now violently, getting closer to orgasm with every move.

"Fuck you, brother.. I love you!" I came into him all at once and fell forward on top of his back.

…

I thought I had died as it was blinding bright everything around, shimmering and swirling. I was laying there, feeling his sweaty back covered in my scratch marks rapidly going up and down, up and down. Up and down and...

I got off him, stroking the scratches.

"I'm sorry, brother", I said to him. I had hurt his beautiful skin. I shouldn't have done it, now this would probably leave scars. I kissed Itachi's back. And very gently his bottom. A skinny blood string was running down out of it, between his legs, onto the mattress. I licked it off.

I have hurt him, my poor beloved Itachi. I have hurt him.

I stroked him once again and got off the bed, started putting my clothes back on.

Mina was awake, she was mumbling something incoherently and looking away.

I walked up to Mina, opened her handcuffs and threw the keys from Itachi's locks on to the floor next to her.

Then I came up to my brother. He was staring blankly in the wall, his face covered in blood and sweat.

"I love you, brother." I said to him." I have always loved you. I hope you both will be happy. "

I looked at the clock, my plane was in less than two hours.

I lifted his chin and kissed him on the lips, innocently, like a brother, freezing still, for a moment. I couldn't fight it and licked off the sour blood from his soft lips that I had torn, absorbing his taste for the last time ever.

I felt tears run down my cheeks. Oh, God, Itachi. Forgive me. Forgive me for everything. I love you.

I didn't dare to look him in the eyes now, choking, and sobbing. I was afraid to break this moment knowing it would never come back again. I would never see him again.

His lips moved. My world was darkening…or lightning?

I felt his tongue force its way into my mouth…Itachi was kissing me back.

The end.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

N /A: …

Well, this must be it, then. I am both sad and happy. Sad, because it's finished. Happy, because I got to know many of you. Especially you, guyz, who were kind and took your time leaving me your comments and reviews on the way. You have been of great support, inspiration and help. All of you. Thank you.

I still hope to hear your comments about this last chapter, and the whole story. Even you, guyz, who might read it when it's finished- let me know what you think, what I could improve, what I should avoid…

Well, does this mean there will be more works from mainki? …(here should be an answer, but so far it's nothing to fill this space with)

I love you all.

mainki.


End file.
